Swapping Numbers with My Maiden
by Yin-Yang Yoh
Summary: After getting a new card, Number 68, Yuma and Kotori have a small argument that breaks them up, ripping the card in half. The next day, they discover something that may make them rebuild their relationship. Bodyswap, Skyshipping
1. Fallout

_**Swapping Numbers with My Maiden:**_

* * *

_**Disclaimers to ZEXAL blah blah blah.**_

* * *

"Boku no turn! Draw!"

It was a two against one duel, and the latter was two pre-teens, also known as Yuma and Kotori were standing down against a new Number Holder. He had a set of green smooth hair, purple jacket, with a purple vest, turquoise eyes, lime green eyes, and a black undershirt was staring them down with an ocean blue number "68" glowing in his hair, as well as a dark aura surrounding him. On his field, he had no facedowns, and 2 monsters on his field, while Yuma and Kotori had only 1 Xyz monster on their field, along with 2 facedowns from Yuma.

* * *

_Dark Blade, Level 4, Warrior, DARK:_

_ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1000_

* * *

_Alligator Sword, Level 4, Beast-Warrior, EARTH:_

_ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1200_

* * *

_**Yearning Freesia Maiden, Xyz, Rank 6, Spellcaster, LIGHT:**_

_ATK: 2700_

_DEF: 2200_

_2 level 6 Monsters_

_Once per turn, you can detach one Xyz material from this card to send one card your opponent controls to the graveyard. This card then switches positions after this effect. This card cannot switch battle positions, except with this card's effect._

* * *

"Majikku Kaado hatsudou, Turtle's Oath! I can offer a tribute for one of the monsters inside my hand, Gishiki Shoukan! Crab Turtle!"

A grotesque turtle crab hybrid monster with one eye then broke out of a shell with a rope tied around it,

* * *

_Crab Turtle, Ritual, Level 8, Aqua, WATER:_

_ATK: 2550  
DEF: 2500_

* * *

"Turapu Kaado hatsudou! Call of the Haunted! Yomigaeri, Cosmo Queen!"

A queen with a red robe, green armor, a gold crown, and purple skin rose out from a purple portal, giving a sinister grin.

* * *

_Cosmo Queen, Level 8, Spellcaster, DARK:_

_ATK: 2900  
DEF: 2450_

* * *

"Finally, I tribute both Alligator's Sword and Dark Blade, Ikinie Shoukan! Darkstorm Dragon!"

From a black tornado, a dragon with raggedy scaly brown wings and black body, had its body made of the same dark tornado, giving a fierce roar.

* * *

_Darkstorm Dragon, Gemini, Level 8, Dragon, DARK:_

_ATK: 2700  
DEF: 2500_

_This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is face-up on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it be treated as an Effect Monster with this effect._

●_Once per turn: You can send 1 face-up Spell/Trap Card you control to the Graveyard; destroy all Spell/Trap Cards on the field._

* * *

"Finally, with these three monsters, I construct the Overlay Network! Ekushiizu Shoukan! Arawareyo, Nanbazu Rokujuuhachi! (Come Forth, Numbers 68!)

A number "68" flashed in ocean blue, followed by the number's sealed form. It was an egg that appeared to be made of water, with a floating red core visible within. Yellow dots lined the top in a ring fashion. There were visible black bubbles floating within the structure of the egg, as well as the dots turning to the same color as well, eerily flashing visibly within seconds. Soon enough, the red nucleus expanded as wide as the egg size itself, spreading the water onto the ground. The nucleus divided into 4 smaller spheres, while some of the yellow dots separated into a pair of eyes. Eventually, the water started forming into a distinct body shape. It had 2 thick arms, three finger clawed-hands, two legs that came out of the smaller version of the egg shape, a thin torso attached, which also connected the circular head and the arms.

* * *

_**Number 68: WoMANA Calaris Vice-Versa, Rank 8, DARK, Aqua:**_

_3 Level 8 Monsters_

_If you activate one of these card's effects, you cannot activate the selected effect again. If this card has no Xyz Materials, this card's original ATK and DEF is treated as 0 and cannot be in defense position. Once per turn, you can activate one of the following effects:_

_●?_

_●?_

_●?_

_●?_

_●?_

* * *

"WoMANA Calaris Vice-Versa!"

Kotori just recoiled, while Yuma just raised his hand to the air.

"Turapu Kaado hatsudou!"

"Nani?"

As the Xyz Monster was summoned, 2 of its Overlay Units disintegrated.

"What is this?"

"This card is activated only when you Xyz Summon! **Exceed Over-limit** gets rid of all your Overlay Units if the Monster is Rank 6 or higher!"

"Kuso! I set two cards. Taan Endo."

Kotori just grinned.

"Atashi no Turn! Draw!"

Yuma grinned at Kotori, who nodded at him in response.

"Turapu Kaado hatsudou!"

"Bakana!"

"Dust Tornado!"

Kotori then took another card from her hand, activating it at the same time.

"Mahou Kaado hatsudou! Freesia Whirlwind Typhoon! Whenever my opponent activates a card that would destroy one of my spell or trap cards, I can destroy all spell and trap cards on the field!"

"Shimata!"

As Yuma's tornado started building, Yearning Freesia Maiden started shooting petals within the current.

"Let's do it!"

The petals spread all over the field, destroying every single spell and trap on the field.

"End Phase has to be here though, and it has to switch positions."

Yuma just cheered as Yearning Freesia Maiden crouched with her staff in front of her.

"Yatta! Ore no Turn!"

A card was drawn from the deck, making him grin.

"First, Yearning Freesia Maiden no kouka hatsudo! I can use an Overlay Unit, and send your monster to the graveyard!"

Yearning Freesia Maiden's staff then opened up into a cyclone of petals, sucking Number 68 into the current. This left the holder of Number 68 VERY shocked.

"What happened?"

"Kattobingu daze, ore! Direkuto Attaku!"

Yearning Freesia Maiden leapt from her crouched position, dashing forward, charging a light beam within its staff.

"Longing Petal Spectrum!"

As the command was said, the staff opened up again, shooting a multitude of petals that had divided into the colors of the light spectrum at the opponent.

* * *

_Random Number Holder named Drew: 0 LOSE_

* * *

_Skyshipping: 1000 WIN_

* * *

As the AR space disintegrated around them, Yuma and Kotori were jumping up and down, celebrating their victory. On the other hand, Astral and Mia were off to the side. Mia was happily gushing about the brilliant moves that they pulled together as a team; however, Astral was more concerned about the events of the number.

"That Number was too easily defeated. I know Number cards can't be destroyed by other cards except Numbers, but does sending it to the graveyard bypass this?"

Mia floated in front of him with a bubbly expression in her face.

"Lighten up! We won! Extract the Number and celebrate with us!"

He just sighed at the pink being.

"As usual, you are still over-expressive..."

"I am not! You're just too concrete!"

Astral just stuck his hand out, making his hand glow, however, Mia was already doing the same thing, where the card got extracted, but it ripped in half as a result.

"NO!"

"What?"

"Yuma, the effects of this Number card, they're, they're-"

"They're what?"

"We ripped the card, and now they're missing!"

Yuma quickly looked at the ripped card, shocked at the result.

"Guys! What did you two do?"

Mia just sighed at the torn card that they both unintentionally ripped.

"Well, this is just swell! What do we do now?"

Yuma just took the torn pieces and held them in his hand.

"Looks like I'll be keeping the card until we fix and get the rest of the effects or something."

Kotori just gripped one half of the card as he putting the card in his Extra Deck holder.

"Whoa there Yuma, why are you keeping it? Shouldn't I keep it instead? I mean, it was my card that won the duel."

"That sounds selfish. Astral is the one that needs the memories Kotori."

"Well, I deserve that number, I did much better in that duel than you!"

"Did you just say I sucked at dueling?"

"No, I just said that I did better than you in this duel, and another thing, you don't even let me use the other Number Cards, you only let me use Number 13!"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Don't you think I deserve more than just that one?"

"Are you kidding, the Numbers would take you over again!"

"Are you insane?"

"NO I AM NOT! And I can duel loads better than you!"

"Girls can do anything a guy can do, and we can do it in high heels!"

Mia then got in between the two.

"Let's all just relax, it is not like that Astral agrees that males are superior."

"Actually, based on a book I read a few months ago, males are usually the more dominant one in a relationship."

Mia gained a tick mark and took out a lightsaber.

"BAKA!"

Astral then took out his own, blocking the blow.

"What is wrong Mia?"

"BAKA! You believe in that too? You still can't even remember what you did in Astral World, so you have no idea who is more dominant!"

As the four kept arguing, Yuma just shouted at the top of his lungs at Kotori.

"Sometimes I don't even know why I still am with you!"

Kotori was just shocked at that statement, which made Yuma surprise himself when he said it.

"You know what Yuma? FINE! You wouldn't know what I go through! I bet you wouldn't even survive to be a girl!"

"You think so? Mine is harder!"

"Well if you think I'm making things harder for your already hard life, then maybe we shouldn't be even dating!"

"I AGREE!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

They both left in opposite directions, holding each half of the card in their hands. Astral and Mia were undoubtedly shocked at the upset.

"My word…"

"Seems highly illogical."

Mia just ignored Astral's naivety and looked at her female companion.

"We should talk to them and see if they're both alright."

"Right."

As they both floated after their partners, both of them were thinking of how their fallout would affect them as well.

* * *

_**Yuma's Home:**_

"Yuma! Are you alright? YUMA!"

Yuma had already locked himself out of the world, completely isolated from everyone.

"Leave me alone nee-san."

Astral then floated through the window, just to find Yuma staring at the ceiling in his hammock.

"Yuma?"

"Astral, leave me alone, I don't feel like talking right now…"

Astral just tilted his head, unknown on how to respond to the situation.

"So, you're ok?"

* * *

_**Kotori's place:**_

"That Yuma! He's such a baka!"

Mia was trying as best as she could to comfort her, but nothing seemed to work. She just sighed at her greenette friend, who was still crying into her pillow.

"When she goes to school tomorrow it will not be pretty."

* * *

_**LATE AT 12 AM!**_

As the two were sleeping, a faint red glow resonated somewhere. In Yuma's Extra Deck holder held Number 68. Back at Kotori's place, the half of the card was held in a small jewelry box. The card halves resonated a faint ocean blue and crimson red color, before they both formed into 2 lights. The lights then entered the heads of Yuma and Kotori, before leaving quickly, and shooting at each other in the middle of the city. They danced around, before one turned red and the other turned blue. They flew back to Yuma and Kotori's houses, the blue entering Yuma's head and the red one entering Kotori's. The card halves then stopped glowing, fading away into darkness.

* * *

_**Next MORNING, Yuma's POV:**_

Man, my head…what happened? I feel so dizzy? I opened my eyes, staring at the ceiling.

"Ugh…I must have-"

I stopped mid sentence as I realized something was wrong with my voice. It had seemed, higher than usual.

"Do I have a, or-"

I quickly noticed that the room was more pink and girly to say the least, and my bed sheets were green.

"You can't be serious now."

My arms came up, where the arms and hands were slimmer, smoother, quite female. Just then it hit me.

"Oh please don't tell me..."

As I tried reasoning with myself, I got out of the bed, noticing the change in my center of gravity, and looked at myself in the mirror. What I saw in the mirror was a 13 year old girl with green hair and hazel eyes. She wore a white t-shirt with a yellow decal and a pink skirt. I just stood there in shock.

* * *

_**And that pretty much wraps up Chapter 1! Leave your thoughts in a review, and FAV this fic if you like! Also, if you don't get what the heck is going on, read The prequel to this, "My Maiden's Number"! Until next time, there is a character from Pokemon in here!**_

* * *

AND NOW A WORD FROM THE SPONSORS!

* * *

_**Kono bangumi wa, gurando suponsaa no teikuyou de, ookurishimasu(this story has been sponsored by):**_

Visit My official website: (remove the spaces)

http: yinyangyoyo .weebly . com

Visit an advanceshipping forum that I am a part of:

http: advancers .proboards / index .cgi


	2. Swapped Numbers

_**Chapter 2: Swapped Numbers**_

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry this took a little while. Been doing other things besides this fandom. I saw a guest review on one of my other fics, complaining when I was going to continue or update this. Please have patience, it takes time to do these. I'd like to see you write your own and manage to update at a steady rate without making it suck. Anyways, from this point forward, I shall call Yuma in Kotori's body, Yutori, and Kotori in Yuma's body, Kuma.**

* * *

_Disclaimers: I don't own Yugioh Zexal. However, I have rights to the OC Mia._

* * *

"What is this?"

The girl in question was panicking at the revelation, for she was actually Yuma inside of Kotori's body. This...was awkward for him, and off to the side was Mia looking quite confused at the behavior that 'she' was pulling off.

"Um…Kotori, what are you doing?"

"I'm Yuma! YU-MA!"

"You possibly can't be Yuma, you look like Kotori."

"I-I…I know!"

Suddenly, the D-Gazer that Kotori usually kept started ringing.

"It's…my number! It's Kotori!"

She then picked it up, where she was able to see the person on the other line.

"Yuma! What happened?"

"I don't know how this happened!"

"Well, neither do I! What should we do?"

Mia then had a small lightbulb moment.

"You two should try and live each other's lives for now until we figure out exactly how you two switched and how we can switch you guys back!"

Everyone then looked at Mia with a shocked expression.

"Where did you get that idea?"

"Oh, it was in a simple manga novel I was reading. It was absolutely fantastic! The romance, drama, everything was-"

"Yeah…I think we better try and act like nothing happened, but…since we're like this, I still bet you can't handle my life Kotori!"

Kuma just sneered.

"Is that a challenge I hear Yuma?"

"You heard me! You still can't handle my life Kotori."

"It is on!"

Mia just sighed while facepalming at their banter. Even when they broke up, they still would fight. Well, probably just as best friends. Mia just looked at Yutori.

"Alright…Yuma, you're going to need to act like Kotori, luckily your voice didn't change, so that's one thing out of the way, and-"

"Agh, you talk too much Mia. I'll take care of this!"

Mia then had a wicked smile.

"Well then, how are you going to put on your clothes?"

Yutori just blushed and scowled under her breath.

"Son of a-"

* * *

**Meanwhile, thousands of miles away:**

"Ok, I think I got the whole 'Yuma' act done, is that how he acts Astral?"

Astral silently nodded to Kuma.

"Exactly like that. Now, to figure out how this all came to be…"

Suddenly, a voice came from downstairs that sounded quite agitated.

"OI! Yuma! When are you done up there? You're going to be late again!"

Kuma stiffened at Akari's yell.

"Uh…almost done Nee-Chan!"

Kuma then quickly ran into the bathroom, pulling his school uniform with him and taking it into the bathroom.

"How do guys even do this?"

Astral thought it was best not to question. He then felt a familiar presence.

"This aura…coming in at a few miles! It's Mia!"

The pink being then flew in from the window, looking at her fiancée.

"Astral! Thank goodness you're still here! I haven't figured anything out about this."

Astral looked at her worriedly.

"This incident, it was caused after both of them were arguing and left each other. Maybe it was the Number's work? These things usually happen."

"I guess. C'mon! Let's check the number pillars!"

They both then disappeared, going into the Emperor's Key.

* * *

**Inside The Emperor's Key:**

As Astral and Mia beamed into the space, they started flying towards where Astral kept the Number Cards.

"Now, look for the Number 68 pillar!"

Mia then took one glance at the gold structure when she suddenly noticed something.

"Uh, I think we would be able to find the pillar if half of it wasn't MISSING!"

"What do you mean, 'missing'?"

Mia pointed in a random direction, where it's attention was directed towards the pillar, where half of the structure was broken off.

"Oh dear, that isn't good."

"You're telling me! This probably means the Number card went missing too!"

Astral and Mia then looked at each other, pondering what to do next.

"Let's go back, they're going to need us."

They both nodded, teleporting out of the key.

Meanwhile, in the outside world:

Yutori went downstairs, blushing at her attire.

"I look ridiculous. I look like a girl!"

"You are a girl Yuma."

Yutori just sighed at her friend.

"Fine, fine, but my act of Kotori is at least correct, right?"

Mia just looked at her hands nervously.

"It was…ok, it was ok for the most part. I am not sure if you could pull this entire thing off though."

Yutori sighed, looking around the house, making sure Kotori's mother wasn't home.

"Yuma, you can stop looking. There's a note."

Yutori saw where Mia was pointing, where she could see that there was a note made by, well, I guess her "mother". Yutori read it to herself.

"Dear Kotori, I'm sorry I have to leave a little early for my job, but I left your breakfast in the fridge. Signed, Your Mother."

Mia then scrunched her eyes to notice something near the end.

"P.S. Whatever caused you to lock yourself in your own room, but I hope you feel better soon."

Yutori just sighed, taking what left for her and started eating.

"This is not something I'm going to get used to."

* * *

**A little bit later:**

Kuma and Yutori both walked within the awkward silence, not knowing how to deal with the situation that it presented.

"So…how's my body Yuma?"

"I-I…I…I don't know…"

"How are we going to tell this to the others?"

Kuma just shrugged.

"I don't know either. Even if a number is involved, we shouldn't say anything to them."

"Fine then…"

They continued walking within awkward silence, not speaking to each other. Astral and Mia both observed the situation at hand, until Astral decided to speak up.

"Yuma, Kotori, you should know that the number we recently collected, Number 68, it has disappeared."

"Nani?"

"Half of the pillar that contained Number 68 is gone. We don't know how it happened."

Suddenly, they found themselves at the front of the school.

"We're on time."

Yutori just nodded, walking towards the building.

"And Yuma? Please try not to act like…well, you. So that means you have some things to do with my friends ok?"

Yutori just looked at the ground in silence.

"I was afraid you would say that. Well, if I gotta do that, you gotta make sure you can duel awesomely! So that means, you're going to have to use my deck."

Kuma just got a tick mark.

"What? I can still use my own deck you know! Besides, didn't you tell them that we made a combined deck with both our cards in there?"

Yutori just blushed and looked at he feet.

"I…I haven't used that deck yet. You've been using it for most of our training duels!"

Kuma just waved her answer off, continuing to walk. They then heard a voice from behind them.

"Oi! Yuma! Kotori!"

Suddenly, a large arm went around the neck of Kuma, giving a noogie to his head.

"H-hey! Tetsuo! Get off me!"

The large boy was a bit confused.

"Wait a second Yuma, it's just our thing, why are you acting differently? You usually try to deliver something to me after we do that."

Kuma just had a small epiphany, where he was unsure of what to do next. Yutori decided to step in.

"I don't think he's in the mood after I dumped him."

Kuma then saw what she was leading him into, so he played along.

"You didn't dump me, it was a mutual break up, Kotori. In fact…"

Kuma just walked up to Yutori and whispered something to her silently.

"I have half a mind to slap you when we get back to normal."

Tetsuo then suddenly got in between the two.

"Ok Kotori, we get it. You guys broke up. Now, let's not try and let that ruin your friendships, ok?"

They both just sighed, following Tetsuo into the school. Eventually, the rest of their friends had seen them.

"Hey guys!"

"How you doing Yuma? Nya~"

Yutori then felt a weird feeling come over her, she just thought to herself.

"What is this, this, feeling? I feel, irritated, at Cathy for some reason."

"Oi, Kotori, are you ok?"

Yutori just shook her head, looking at them with a look of reassurance.

"I'm fine, really."

Takashi then cleared his throat a little.

"Um…ahem, rumor has it that you two had a fallout."

They both just looked at the ground, not facing each other. Tetsuo sighed, placing a hand on their shoulders.

"Sadly Ichou, it's true."

Everyone then put a small hand to his or her mouths, while Cathy turned away and had a small evil glint.

"So yeah. I'm just, gonna get to class."

They all nodded, heading into the building, going straight to their intended classes.

"Do not screw my homework up Yuma."

"And you better not screw up my dueling."

The two just huffed and took their respective seats. Astral and Mia then looked at the two, Mia mostly grinning while Astral observing something in the background.

"This will be an interesting week."

Mia just saw Astral squinting at something.

"What are you doing Astri?"

Astral just shook off the odd nickname that she gave him, showing something where he pointed.

"Look at that."

In the corner of the room, a small ball of light was glowing.

"What is that?"

As Astral stuck his hand out, it just flew from the corner and got absorbed into him.

"It is…an effect of one of the numbers…"

He pondered at the situation.

"Perhaps if we find these balls of light, they would help us regain our number card…"

As Astral and Mia were left to think, Cathy was staring intently at Kotori.

"Just you wait you little priss. Just you wait…"

* * *

_**It is so on! And yeah, it's kinda weak, but I hope that it will be much better as it goes along. Either way, looks like drama has entered the fray! Oh boy.**_

* * *

**_Kono bangumi wa, gurando suponsaa no teikuyou de, ookurishimasu(this story has been sponsored by):_**

Visit My official website: (remove the spaces)

http: yinyangyoyo .weebly . com

Visit an advanceshipping forum that I am a part of:

http: advancers .proboards / index .cgi


	3. Eye Opener

**Chapter 3: Eye Opener**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own ZEXAL or ZEXAL II that is coming out. I do own anything bolded.

* * *

"And so, with that, we shall remove the ionic compound's valence electrons using this method here…"

From where we left the chapter, Yutori, Yuma in Kotori's body, and Kuma, Kotori in Yuma's body, the both of them were inside their class learning a complex Physics Problem that had made no sense to Yutori, where "her" body was trying to sleep through the class, however, Kuma always shook her awake in order to get the knowledge for something they would do later.

"And that's all for today's class. You will have quiz about this tomorrow, any questions?"

The class didn't raise a hand.

"No? Alright then, class is dismissed. You have the next twenty minutes to do anything you want. The field is open, so you can go duel."

Yutori then jumped out of her seat and shouted to the heavens.

"Ah yeah! Now I can totally kattobingu with everyone!"

Everyone was shocked to hear what she said, making Kuma facepalm. Kuma then started whispering to Yutori.

"You're still in my body dumb-"

* * *

_**MEANWHILE, ON THE ROOF!**_

* * *

Astral was looking at the skies, pondering about something, while Mia was wandering eyes with the birds that had happened to fly by and land on the roof. As this was happening, something made Astral sit up in shock.

"Oh my gosh."

"Astral! What happened?"

"I, I detected the presence of a Number.

Mia then looked at him worriedly.

"Could it be a new one?"

Astral floated up, arms crossed, before he shook his head in response.

"No. However, this feels like that ball of light we found earlier. It is another effect of the Number 68 card."

Mia then spotted something off in distance, noticing it for it's red and blue appearance.

"You mean something such as that?"

Astral then saw the ball of light, where his mouth went agape at who had it, where she seemed to escape the grounds of the school.

"It's Cathy!"

"Can you get the effect?"

"Not from this distance or from her at the moment."

The two were then left to ponder, while we focus to a duel that was taking place below them Kuma and Taichi then both got into a designated duelling field, AR was being activated. Taichi just smirked at Kuma.

"Ready?"

Kuma then nodded back, before speaking.

"Yeah."

"DUEL!"

* * *

_Kuma: 4000  
Tachi: 4000_

* * *

_Turn 1, Taichi:_

"Watashi no taan! Draw!"

As Taichi drew his card, he wasted no time into starting his turn.

"**Star Bat** Shoukan!"

A small mechanical bat that had a gold color with purple wings then descended onto the field, lightning surrounding its body.

* * *

_**Star Bat, Effect, Level 1, Machine, WIND:**_

_ATK: 300  
DEF: 350_

_If this card is tributed for the effect of a Trap Card, Special summon this monster in defense position and treat this monster with any level of your selection. This card cannot be used for a Synchro Summon._

* * *

"Mahou Kaado hatsudou, **Trap Booster**! I discard one card from my hand so I can activate a Trap card that is in my hand!"

As a card was sent to the graveyard, Taichi held a trap card in his hand.

"So, I'm giving my Nightmare Archfiends card a try!"

As the Bat disappeared from the field, 3 black fiend type creatures with blue hair and a black pointed tails then sprung out of the Trap card onto Kuma's field.

"Nani?!"

* * *

_Nightmare Archfiend Token, Token, Level 6, Fiend, DARK:_

_ATK: 2000  
DEF: 2000_

_Special Summon with the effect of "Nightmare Archfiends". When it is destroyed, the controller will take 800 points of damage to their Life Points._

* * *

On the sidelines, Takashi then was astonished.

"Taichi just used a good combo. By releasing Bat, a very weak monster as a cost for the Nightmare Archfiend Trap Card, he could easily summon three Nightmare Archfiends, who each could deal Yuma some damage."

Takashi then saw the smiling look on Taichi's face.

"To summarize, I think I know what card he sent to the graveyard from Trap Booster…"

A purple portal then opened up in front of him, special summoning a monster with brown devilish wings and a giant bony knife, feathered shoulder pads, and a demonic body structure, onto his field.

* * *

_Sillva, Warlord of the Dark World, Effect, Level 5, Fiend, DARK:_

_ATK: 2300  
DEF: 1400_

_If this card is discarded to the Graveyard by a card effect: Special Summon it from the Graveyard, then, if this card was discarded from your hand to your Graveyard by your opponent's card effect, your opponent returns exactly 2 cards from their hand to the bottom of their Deck, in any order._

* * *

"And now I special summon my Overlay Bat in defense mode!"

Another purple portal opened up, summoning the golden purple bat in defense position.

* * *

_**Star Bat, Effect, Level 5, Machine, WIND:**_

_ATK: 300  
DEF: 350_

* * *

"Now, since I have two Level 5 Monsters, I will overlay them!"

The Dark Lord turned into a purple light while the bat turned into a green light.

"Watashi wa Star Bat no Sillva to, Sillva, Army God of Dark World de Obarei!"

A red portal opened up in front of him, sending the two lights into it.

"Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan, Protector of the Founders, Tiras!"

As a burst of light occurred, a monster with golden wings and a few white garments appeared on the field, shield and sword in its hands, along with 2 yellow overlay units floating around it.

* * *

_Protector of the Founders, Tiras, Xyz, Effect, Rank 5, Fairy, LIGHT:_

_ATK: 2600  
DEF: 1700_

_2 Level 5 monsters_

_This card's effects can only be applied/resolved while it has Xyz Material. This card cannot be destroyed by card effects. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked: Target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy that target. During each of your End Phases: Detach 1 Xyz Material from this card._

* * *

Kuma was a little bit shocked.

"Well, this was unexpected."

Taichi then smirked, thinking to himself.

'This strategy usually never worked in the tournament; let's see if Mr. Duel Champ can squeeze himself out now!'

He then started speaking again, taking hold of one of his 3 cards.

"Mahou Kaado, **Blazing Battle Trail **no kouka hatsudo! Now every turn we force one of our opponent's monsters to attack!"

"NANI!?"

One of the Nightmare archfiends then stood up straight, diving towards the angel monster.

"Now, to counterattack! Tiras! Genesis Blade!"

As the archfiend tried to claw Tiras, the fairy Xyz monster simply dodged it, before slicing token in half.

"Oh no!"

* * *

_Kuma: 4000 – 600 = 3400_

* * *

"Now we enter the end of the battle phase, where I can activate Tiras second effect! I can destroy 1 card you control after he has been attacked!"

"That's not good."

The blade then quickly stabbed another Archfiend in the chest, causing it to be destroyed while damaging Kuma for the second time.

* * *

_Kuma: 3400 – 800 = 2600_

* * *

Taichi then took the one of his cards in his hand and placed it on his D-Pad.

"Kaado Ichi mai setto. Taan endo."

As the cards were set, an Overlay unit from Tiras dissipated.

* * *

_Protector of the Founders, Tiras: 1 ORU_

* * *

_Hand: 1_

* * *

_Taichi: 4000_

_Kuma: 2600_

* * *

_Turn 2, Kuma:_

"Ata- I mean…Ore no taan, draw!"

As Kuma drew his card, he looked quite worried, where Taichi interrupted him.

"Turapu Kaado hatsudou! Drop Off!"

Kuma discarded the newly drawn card, making him groan.

"Aw geez, this isn't going to help me at all! What can I do?"

Suddenly, a voice came behind him.

"Perhaps I can help you out Kotori."

Kuma looked behind him, only to see Astral there smiling at him.

"Astral, you think you can find one way out of this?"

Astral smirked.

"Not just a way out, but a One-Turn win. Look real closely at the cards."

Kuma did as what he told him, and was astonished.

"Well, this is just perfect!"

Taichi then had a small look of confusion, yelling at Kuma.

"Hey! Are you going to play or not?"

Kuma just had a grin.

"I'm going to bring it! Kattobingu, daze, ore!"

He then took a card, instantly wasting no time in using it.

"Gagaga Girl, Shoukan!"

A blond-haired magician with a similar look to the Dark Magician Girl twirled around with a giggle, her cell phone blinking.

* * *

_Gagaga Girl, Level 3, Spellcaster, DARK:_

_ATK: 1000  
DEF: 800_

_You can target 1 face-up "Gagaga Magician" you control; this card's Level becomes the Level of that monster. An Xyz Monster that was Summoned using only this card and other "Gagaga" monsters as Xyz Material gains this effect._

●_When it is Xyz Summoned: You can target 1 Special Summoned monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes 0._

* * *

As Kuma kept going, his grin kept getting wider.

"**Gagaga Contacts **no kouka hatsudo!"

* * *

_**Gagaga Contacts, Normal Spell:**_

_Tribute 1 "Gagaga Girl" you control. Return all face-up monsters on the field to the owner's hands. You can then select and apply one of the following effects:_

●_Special Summon 1 "Gagaga Magician" from your hand, deck, or graveyard in Face-up attack position. It cannot attack or be tributed._

●_Special Summon 1 Rank 4 or below Xyz monster from your graveyard in face-up attack position. Its ATK is reduced to 0 and cannot change its battle position. After that, select 1 "Gagaga Magician" in your graveyard and attach it to the special summoned Xyz monster. If that Xyz material is detached from the Xyz Monster, destroy it._

* * *

As Gagaga Girl disappeared from the field, a large wind started blowing over the field.

"Now, Gagaga Contacts returns all our monsters to our hands, and Tira isn't protected by that, and neither is the Nightmare Archfiend Token!"

The monsters then got swept up in the wind, returning the Xyz monster to the Extra Deck.

"Now, with this effect, Gagaga Magician, Tokushu Shoukan!"

* * *

_Gagaga Magician, Level 4, Spellcaster, DARK:_

_ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1000_

_Once per turn: You can declare a Level from 1 to 8; this card becomes that Level until the End Phase. You can only control 1 face-up "Gagaga Magician". This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster._

* * *

"Now, Text of Love no kouka hatsudo!"

* * *

_**Text of Love, Normal Spell:**_

_Activate only while you control one face-up "Gagaga Magician" and you have one "Gagaga Girl" in your graveyard. Negate the effect of "Gagaga Magician". Special Summon "Gagaga Girl from your graveyard._

* * *

Gagaga Magician then took out his cellphone, sending a text to someone, making the Gagaga Girl come up through a purple portal, giving her senpai a big hug.

"Now, Gagaga Girl no koaka hatsudo! I change her level to the same as Gagaga Magician's!"

* * *

_Gagaga Girl: Level 3 = Level 4_

* * *

"Majikyuu Kaado**, Wizard Gene** hatsudo, it can turn up to two Spellcaster Monsters into any type of monster I want! I choose Warrior type."

The two magician's cloaks then disappeared, turning into more of an armor for them.

"Now, time for this! Level 4 Gagaga Magician, Gagaga Girl, Oberai!"

The two magicians turned purple and flew into the air, a red portal opening below them.

"Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!"

After the two lights flew in, a pillar of light flashed, donning red armor.

"Arawareyo, Heroic Champion… Excalibur!"

Right then, the armor came to life, in some kind of way, a sword in the warrior's hand, along with 2 yellow Overlay Units surrounding it.

* * *

_Heroic Champion - Excalibur, Xyz, Effect, Rank 4, Warrior, LIGHT:_

_ATK: 2000  
DEF: 2000_

_2 Level 4 Warrior-Type monsters_

_Once per turn: You can detach 2 Xyz Materials from this card; this card's ATK becomes double its original ATK until your opponent's next End Phase._

* * *

"Excalibur no kouka hatsudo! I can use both of his Overlay Units for its Attack points to double!"

As both overlay units absorbed themselves into his helmet, his power increased.

* * *

_Heroic Champion - Excalibur:_

_ATK: 2000 x 2 = 4000 _

_0 Overlay Units_

* * *

"Now, since you're wide open, let's do this! Excalibur, Direkuto Attaku! Ittouryoudan! Hissatusinken!( Cut in Two! Finishing Attack of True Sword!)"

The warrior raised his sword above his head, before bringing it down and effectively reducing Taichi's Life Points.

* * *

_Taichi: 4000 – 4000 = 0_

_Kuma: 2600 WIN_

* * *

Kuma then cheered.

"Yatta! I did it!"

"Yuma!"

Yutori then glomped Kuma from behind, making it kinda sweet, yet awkward for the owners of the bodies. Yutori just thought to herself as she hugged what would be her original body.

'It feels odd to hug my own body. I wonder how Kotori is feeling?'

Suddenly, Cathy appeared out of nowhere, shoving Yutori down to the ground, replacing the hug that she once gave him.

"That was so awesome Yuma, Nya!~"

Yutori then couldn't help but growl at Cathy, but then she put a hand over her mouth.

'What was that? Did I just…growl at Cathy? What's wrong with me? Am I…jealous of Cathy having myself?'

Cathy then snuggled herself into the arm of Kuma, making him a bit awkward.

'She is completely clueless to the fact that I am actually Kotori! This is awkward…'

Suddenly, Yutori then started leaving the area, not before Cathy saw and started following her.

* * *

_**A little while later:**_

Yutori was back inside the building, looking to grab her things and go home. She wanted to sort her feelings out.

"Going somewhere, Nya?~"

As Yutori turned around, she saw Cathy right behind her.

"Cathy?"

"Yeah, and since you broke up with Yuma yesterday…"

Suddenly, Cathy scratched her in the side of the face with one finger, before then kicking her in the leg, catching Yutori off guard. The silver haired feline female then threw the greenette into a nearby custodial closet, locking the door from the outside with a broomstick and an old desk as the girl landed on the floor.

"What the hell?! Cathy! Open this door right now!"

Cathy then snickered to herself.

"First, like I will. Second, since you both are single, you can go after some other ship. Meanwhile, I will catch my dreamboat, Yuma! And there's nothing you can do about it!"

The doors started banging while the cat girl ran down the hall with some creepy laughter following. Yutori just sighed while she was inside.

"Kuso…how am I going to get out of this? Kotori is in my-"

She then realized something.

"She didn't know that I am Yuma! Oh man, this isn't going to be well. When I get back in my body, I'll be dating Cathy!"

She then banged on the door while yelling, but it just seemed inevitable.

"Someone, help me!"

* * *

**Meanwhile, somewhere else!**

Kuma and Cathy were seen walking away from the school, making their way to a mall.

"Thanks for coming with me today Yuma."

Yutori just faked a smile.

"Well, it's no problem. I wouldn't mind after you begged me for so long…"

Kuma's thoughts were much different however.

'Cathy, I have no idea what you are up to. But you don't act all this nice towards Yuma, heck, you only act this cheerful during his duels. You begged for so much of his attention now, so what's going on?'

Suddenly, the girl tightened a grip on his arm, making Kuma stiffen a little from the tightness before breaking away from her contact.

"H-hey! What gives?!"

Cathy then narrowed her eyes, glaring at him.

"WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME?!"

Kuma was thrown for a loop, answering quite nervously from the outburst.

"Yeah, here's the thing, you're just, only someone that I can view as a friend. There's no way we would have more than that."

Cathy's body then started shaking.

"That little priss…"

Her claws then sharpened, making Kuma gulp.

"Shimata…"

"I'm going to claw your brain's reconstruction until you love me!"

Kuma just gasped.

"Geez, only an author that really despises this can pull this scene off!"

Suddenly, everything was brought to a schreeching halt as a familiar voice rang in the air.

"Kattobingu, daze ore!"

The two then looked behind them, seeing a panting Yutori who had a few roughed up cuts and scratches, a little bit of dirt on her top and a bit of blood coming from the side of her face, but most noticeably was that her left leg had a bruise on it. Kuma then ran over to her to check on her injuries.

"Yu-I mean, Kotori?! What in the name of Zeus happened?"

Cathy was just glaring daggers at the greenette, while Yutori just returned the same dirty look.

"That psychotic cat did this to me! She scratched me in the side of the face and kicked me in the leg!"

Cathy just verbally shouted at them.

"How did you escape?!"

Yutori smirked smugly.

"You seemed to have forgotten that we actually have staff that help out here. So, looks like I got lucky, Cathy! But enough talk,"

She then equipped her Duel Disk and D-Gazer in such a style that it made some of the male by-standers swoon or faint. Kuma just looked at her with his eyes widened.

'I swear to Astral, if you weren't in my body, I'd smack you for making it look good like that.'

Cathy then screeched, pulling her glasses off and equipping the said duel equipment.

"DUEL!"

* * *

_Cathy: 4000  
Yutori: 4000_

* * *

_Turn 1, Cathy:_

"Atashi no taan! Draw!"

Cathy then drew a card, smirking quite evilly at what she drew as well.

"I'll start this with a Spell Card! Mahou Kaddo, Nyanja Art! This automatically lets me special summon a Cat Monster to my side of the field! Nekogal #2, Tokushu Shoukan!"

A cat like creature warrior then appeared, with fur being on its legs and hands, a tail on its behind, and a pair of insect like wings on its back.

* * *

_Nekogal #2, Normal, Beast-Warrior, Level 6, EARTH:_

_ATK: 1900  
DEF: 2000_

* * *

"Following up, **Kitty Swipe** no kouka hatsudo!"

Yutori and Kuma then reeled in shock, Yutori being the first to utter a word.

"Nani!?"

"Bakana!"

As a card flew from Yutori's hand into Cathy's, she then slammed the card onto her D-Pad.

"Now, Gagaga Magician Shoukan!"

True to her word, the magician had appeared on her side of the field.

* * *

_Gagaga Magician, Effect, Spellcaster, Level 4, DARK:_

_ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1000_

* * *

"Gagaga Magician no kouka hatsudo! I can change his level, so I choose Level 6!"

The dots on the magician's belt then lit up, turning into 6 dots.

"Why does this guy get stolen again?!"

* * *

_Gagaga Magician: Level 4 = Level 6_

* * *

Cathy then giggled evilly.

"Now, Gagaga Magician and Nekogal de oberai!"

The two then turned into a purple and yellow light, soaring into a red portal.

"Nya!~ Xyz Shoukan! **Cation Dragon**!"

A red-furred cat with a dragon like tail and wings had scales running across its legs and cheeks sprung out of the card, two red overlay units floating around the card.

* * *

_**Cation Dragoness, Xyz, Effect, Dragon, Rank 6, FIRE:**_

_ATK: 2650  
DEF: 2650_

_2 Level 6 Monsters_

_Once per turn, during battle, you can detach one Xyz material from this card. Halve the ATK and DEF of every monster(except this one)._

* * *

"Isn't it a cute beast Kotori, and it's looking for an appetite. YOU! I shall end my turn with this card facedown. Your turn short skirt."

* * *

_Turn 2, Yutori:_

The way Cathy made her remark had Yutori's blood boiling.

"That's it! ORE NO TAAN! DRAW!"

She then wasted no time, not even looking at her cards and started using them.

"Mahou Kaado, **Detaching Petals**! I can detach one of the Xyz materials from your side of the field and special summon it to my side of the field!"

One of the red overlay units then floated away from Cation Dragoness, forming into the silver haired magician on Yutori's field.

* * *

_Gagaga Magician, Effect, Spellcaster, Level 4, DARK:_

_ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1000_

* * *

_Cation Dragoness: 1 ORU_

* * *

Yutori then continued on her little maniacal fest.

"Now, **Petal Angel -Talim** Shoukan!"

From the heavens above, an angel creature with petals constantly being fixed and filled up the wings of the monster, while the monster itself had dark braided hair, pale skin, and hazy yet clear green eyes. The clothing consisted of mostly yellow scale armor revealing her abdominals, and she sported a pair of knee length, white shorts and displayed uneven, green leg warmers. She also had some petal like blades on her elbows.

* * *

_**Petal Angel - Talim, Effect, Fairy, Level 4, WIND:**_

_ATK: 1350  
__DEF: 1300_

_If this card was used for the Xyz summoning of a "Petal Maiden" card, reduce one of your opponent's monsters ATK and DEF to 0._

* * *

"Now, Level 4 Gagaga Magician, **Petal Angel - Talim**, Oberai!"

The magician once again turned into a purple stream, while the other angel turned into a green light, sailing into a red portal below them.

"Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!"

A burst of light occurred, creating a smug smirk on Yutori's face.

"Arawareyo, PMS-"

Cathy was just surprised.

"NANI?!"

Yutori yelled back at her.

"**Petal Maiden – Sunfloris**!"

Cathy was a little bit relieved.

"Oh…"

A random dude in the background then yelled something.

"Thank goodness, I thought she meant the other PMS!"

The Petal Maiden was a girl that had a small saber in her hand that resembled a sunflower, she had orange-blonde hair that was in two pigtails held together each by two sunflower hair-ties, and her outfit was a sort of a red Gothic Lolita inspired outfit, finishing off with a pair of dark gold high heel boots, a small ember coming off the tip of her blade, where 2 red Overlay Units surrounded her.

* * *

_**Petal Maiden - Sunfloris, Xyz, Effect, Rank 4, Warrior, FIRE:**_

_ATK: 2400  
DEF: 1200_

_2 Level 4 Monsters_

_If a "Petal Angel" Monster was used in the Xyz summoning of this card, this card can attack twice. You must detach one Xyz material in order for this card to attack._

* * *

"**Petal Angel - Talim** no kouka hatsudo! Since I used her in the Xyz summoning of a Petal Maiden monster, your monster loses all of its ATK and DEF!"

"Bakana!"

* * *

_Cation Dragoness:_

_ATK: 2650 - 2650 = 0  
DEF: 2650 - 2650 = 0_

* * *

"Now, I shall send one card to the graveyard, Tokushu Shoukan! The Tricky!"

The court jester with no face then sprung right onto the field, a little cheeky from the looks of things.

* * *

_The Tricky, Effect, Level 5, Spellcaster, WIND:_

_ATK: 2000  
DEF: 1000_

_You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by discarding 1 card._

* * *

"From my hand**, Xyz Angel** Tokushu Shoukan!"

A monster that had an angelic appearance, a black cloth that went around the monster's body, and a pendant that had similar appearance to the one of an Xyz Rank, went around the angel's neck, floated from the skies onto her field.

* * *

_**Xyz Angel, Effect, Level 5, Fairy, LIGHT:**_

_ATK: 1300  
DEF: 1200_

_This card's attribute is also treated as 'DARK' while it is face-up on the field. If there's a face-up Rank 4 Xyz monster on the field, you can special summon this card from your hand. Select 1 Xyz Monster on your side of the field, you can treat the selected monster as a Normal Monster and treat its Rank as the Monster's Level until the End Phase. Send any Xyz Material on the selected card to the graveyard. You can treat this card as an Xyz Monster and its level treated as the Rank until the End Phase. You can send the top two cards of your deck to the graveyard in order to increase or decrease the Level or Rank of 1 face-up monster by 1._

* * *

"Overlay Eater no kouka hatsudo!"

A red lizard then appeared, detaching the red Overlay Unit from Cation Dragoness and giving it to Sunfloris.

* * *

_Petal Maiden – Sunfloris: 3ORU _

* * *

_Cation Dragoness: 0 ORU_

* * *

"How about 2 for 2?! Xyz Angel no Tricky de Oberai!"

The two spiraled into the air, the tricky becoming a green light while the angel became a mix of yellow and purple.

"Let's get on with it! Arawareyo, **Petal Maiden - Iris**!"

A fairly young brunette with Very long hair and green eyes, donned with an armored dress with a blue and red scheme with white highlights. Pair of boots with a lavender shade with black outlines was also on there, ending with a small red beret on her head. A giant lavender cannon made of lilies then sprouted, covering her entire right arm. A pair of mechanical yet natural built wings sprouted out of her back, two orange overlay units circling her.

* * *

_**Petal Maiden - Iris, Xyz, Effect, Rank 5, Machine, EARTH:**_

_ATK: 2700  
DEF: 2550_

_If a "Petal Fatale" Monster was used in the Xyz Summoning of this card, you can remove a card from your opponent's hand and graveyard.(Cards are chosen at random.) This card is also treated as a "Fairy" Monster while it is face-up on the field. Once per turn, you can detach Xyz Material to change the position of one monster on the field. If this card attacks a defense position monster, inflict piercing damage. This card cannot attack your opponent directly._

* * *

"**Now, Petal Maiden - Iris**! Attack Cation Dragoness! Critical Finish - Iris Rain Spectacle!"

A ray of light started concentrating within the cannon, becoming quite bright. A few seconds later, a barrage of rainbow colored rays with petals shot repeatedly out of the cannon, completely obliterating anything that it was set to, which was Cation Dragoness.

_Cathy: 4000 - 2700 = 1300_

"Now to end this! Sunfloris, Critical Finish - Thousand Solar Sabers!"

The Petal Maiden then leaped right in front of Cathy, delivering a ballet kick to her head, before following up with a rapid amount of flaming stabs to her. Near the end, the blade was set on fire, before delivering a final side slash.

"AGH!"

* * *

_Cathy: 1300 - 2400 = 0_

* * *

_Yutori: 4000 WIN_

* * *

Yutori then smirked arrogantly at the fallen girl.

"Does it hurt?"

Cathy weakly stood up, quite shocked at Yutori's power.

"Y-You win Kotori. I'll stay away from Yuma…BUT DON'T THINK THIS IS OVER!"

Cathy then leaped away at great speed, soon out of sight from them. Yutori then calmed down a bit, suddenly more tired.

"Oh man, what was that?"

Kuma was the next person to be shocked.

"I forgot…"

"Forgot what?"

Kuma then twiddled her fingers a little bit before speaking again.

"The…PMS…"

Yutori just stood there in shock.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

_**Anime/Fanmade cards:**_

**Star Bat, Effect, Level 1, Machine, WIND:**

ATK: 300  
DEF: 350

If this card is tributed for the effect of a Trap Card, Special summon this monster in defense position and treat this monster with any level of your selection. This card cannot be used for a Synchro Summon.

**Trap Booster, Quick-Play Spell:**

Discard 1 card. This turn, you can activate 1 Trap Card from your hand.

**Blazing Battle Trail, Continuous Spell:**

During each battle phase, each player can select one monster. It must battle against one monster of their choosing.

**Gagaga Contacts, Normal Spell:**

Tribute 1 "Gagaga Girl" you control. Return all face-up monsters on the field to the owner's hands. You can then select and apply one of the following effects:

●Special Summon 1 "Gagaga Magician" from your hand, deck, or graveyard in Face-up attack position. It cannot attack or be tributed.

●Special Summon 1 Rank 4 or below Xyz monster from your graveyard in face-up attack position. Its ATK is reduced to 0 and cannot change its battle position. After that, select 1 "Gagaga Magician" in your graveyard and attach it to the special summoned Xyz monster. If that Xyz material is detached from the Xyz Monster, destroy it.

**Text of Love, Normal Spell:**

Activate only while you control one face-up "Gagaga Magician" and you have one "Gagaga Girl" in your graveyard. Negate the effect of "Gagaga Magician". Special Summon "Gagaga Girl from your graveyard.

**Wizard Gene, Continous Spell:**

When you activate this card, select 2 Spellcaster-type monsters on the field. Declare 1 Type of monster. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, the monsters you selected become the Type you declared.

**Kitty Swipe, Normal Spell:**

You can only activate this card if you have a Level 6 "Cat" Monster on your side of the field. Look at your opponent's hand. Select 1 card in it and add it to your hand.

**Cation Dragoness, Xyz, Effect, Dragon, Rank 6, FIRE:**

ATK: 2650  
DEF: 2650

2 Level 6 Monsters

Once per turn, during battle, you can detach one Xyz material from this card. Halve the ATK and DEF of every monster(except this one).

**Detaching Petals, Normal Spell:**

Detach one Xyz Material from one of your opponent's Xyz Monsters. Special Summon the detached Xyz material onto your side of the field.

**Petal Angel - Talim, Effect, Fairy, Level 4, WIND: (Soulcalibur Reference)**

ATK: 1350

DEF: 1300

If this card was used for the Xyz summoning of a "Petal Maiden" card, reduce one of your opponent's monsters ATK and DEF to 0.

**Petal Maiden - Sunfloris, Xyz, Effect, Rank 4, Warrior, FIRE: (Soulcalibur Reference)**

ATK: 2400  
DEF: 1200

2 Level 4 Monsters

If a "Petal Angel" Monster was used in the Xyz summoning of this card, this card can attack twice. You must detach one Xyz material in order for this card to attack.

**Xyz Angel, Effect, Level 5, Fairy, LIGHT:**

ATK: 1300  
DEF: 1200

This card's attribute is also treated as 'DARK' while it is face-up on the field. If there's a face-up Rank 4 Xyz monster on the field, you can special summon this card from your hand. Select 1 Xyz Monster on your side of the field, you can treat the selected monster as a Normal Monster and treat its Rank as the Monster's Level until the End Phase. Send any Xyz Material on the selected card to the graveyard. You can treat this card as an Xyz Monster and its level treated as the Rank until the End Phase. You can send the top two cards of your deck to the graveyard in order to increase or decrease the Level or Rank of 1 face-up monster by 1.

**Petal Maiden - Iris, Xyz, Effect, Rank 5, Machine, EARTH: (Megaman X Reference)**

ATK: 2700  
DEF: 2550

If a "Petal Fatale" Monster was used in the Xyz Summoning of this card, you can remove a card from your opponent's hand and graveyard.(Cards are chosen at random.) This card is also treated as a "Fairy" Monster while it is face-up on the field. Once per turn, you can detach Xyz Material to change the position of one monster on the field. If this card attacks a defense position monster, inflict piercing damage. This card cannot attack your opponent directly.


	4. Kuma Saves a Maiden

_**Chapter 4: Kuma saves a Maiden**_

* * *

Disclaimers: Even when you finish a fanfiction, you still gotta do these!

* * *

"And that's everything you need to know about the female anatomy."

Kuma just finished explaining everything that the unknowing Yutori would have to keep in reference for the future.

"O…Kay…"

Above them were two insightful spirits, staring at a ball of light that they had retrieved after the duel with Cathy. Astral hovered his hand over it.

"It's just like the one inside the classroom. It is an effect of Number 68."

"So…It seems that these effects are scattered across after Kotori and Yuma switched bodies. How many effects are there that we have?"

Astral then examined the card half, able to see the dots that lined up against the side, however, the last three dots seemed to be blanked out while the first two were glowing.

"Five, and we already recovered two. Ever since those two started overcoming their ordeals, they are becoming like each other more and more."

Mia then looked at them again, before giggling.

"Those two are learning how each other works, just like the manga."

The boy and girl then decided to walk to Kotori's house, knowing that they would need to study. Kuma led the way, both of them awkwardly looking at each other from time to time.

"So…Kotori…"

Kuma then looked at Yutori with a little bit of an uncomfortable look.

"Can you help me out with the quiz for tomorrow?"

Kuma just smiled, nodding.

"Sure."

The two then held hands, walking away from the mall, towards where Kotori's home was.

* * *

_**Emperor's Key:**_

The two spirits watched the structure of the key, a red and a blue light were spinning around the gold surface, bouncing off pillar after pillar. Astral was just in awe.

"This is most peculiar."

Mia then floated up to the sections where the lights were bouncing off of.

"There are numbers that the numbers bouncing off of."

"Are you sure?"

Suddenly, Mia tried reaching for the area that was glowing, only to be shocked by a few blue sparks.

"Agh!"

"Mia!"

Astral then floated to her level, only to be shocked by some pinkish lightning.

"Agh!"

Suddenly, their bodies started changing colors. Astral's signature blue was now turning into Mia's signature pink, and vice versa. When they stopped getting shocked, they opened their eyes, they were quite shocked.

"No, way!"

* * *

**_Kotori's house:_**

"Now, just add those electrons over to chlorine, and you'll have an ion!"

Yutori was being taught by Kuma for their test. To anyone, it would have looked like Yuma was teaching Kotori Chemistry, in actuality, it was vice-versa.

"Wow, not so hard after all!"

Suddenly, a bright flash came from the key and Heart Pendant.

"What on earth?"

The two beings then emerged from the objects, Mia's body emitting a blue glow and Astral's body having a pink glow.

"No, you can't be serious!"

The blue Mia then just sighed.

"I'm just confused as well Yuma, but it looks like me and Mia have switched bodies, in some way."

Yutori just shook her head, looking a bit distraught.

* * *

**(NOTE: Beyond this point, I shall be calling Astral in Mia's body Astra, and Mia in Astral's body Mistral)**

* * *

Mistral however was ecstatic.

"Yes! Now it truly feels like the manga! The hormonal love interests are switched genders along with the foolish boy unable to resist such luscious-"

"I'm starting to question where you get this manga information Mia."

Mistral just looked at Kuma with a sly smirk.

"The manga club in Heartland, didn't anyone ever tell you that?"

"Uh, no…"

Mistral just sighed.

"Oh well, guess it's better to wait till a later episode with Shark's Sister."

* * *

_**The Next Day:**_

"Time is up, pens down!"

The class breathed out in relief, dropping their pens and holding their own wrists.

"With your finished quizzes, tally up your scores with this answer key."

Yutori then used the D-Pad that was passed around, scanning the piece of paper, before fist pumping to herself.

"I did it!"

Kuma, on the other hand was just shocked when he saw his score.

"I, I, are you serious?!"

Yutori then glanced over to Kuma, seeing him distraught.

"Kotori? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just, look at this and your score!"

Yutori and Kuma looked at the scores, and sorta had a wide toothy grin.

"Ha! I got 92 and you got a 90!"

"You just got lucky!"

"If it were the opposite, my test score would be higher!"

Kuma knew that she was in a corner. Granted, "Kotori's" test score would be higher, but Yuma was the one who got the mark.

"I-"

The bell then suddenly rang, both of them exiting quietly. On the other hand, Mistral and Astra were far from quiet.

"Why won't you give into the urges?!"

"For the last time, it is quite indecent!"

"Well I have no problem diving into my character and urges! I mean I s-"

Yutori just cringed.

"Please don't finish that sentence."

* * *

**_Next Block, At the Pool:_**

Yutori was a bit uncomfortable with the attire that she had to wear. I mean, it's still Yuma, right? Anyways, Kuma had a bit of discomfort as well, so the two of them stayed together for most of the time spent at the pool. Their feet hung at the edge of the pool, dangling inside the water.

"Kotori…I don't know if we will ever switch back."

Kuma just looked at her with a sympathetic look.

"I mean, what if we're stuck like this forever? I don't know if I could truly feel like myself."

"You'll always be yourself."

A confused expression plastered over Yutori's face.

"I-I-"

"Listen, you may look like a girl Yuma, but you shall always remain as yourself,"

Kuma's face then started sparkling, along with a bit of his hair blowing.

"In your heart."

Yutori was at a loss for words, she felt her face blush, her body had increased in temperature, and she couldn't help but trace her eyes over his body.

"Oi! Yuma! You think you can do one of your famous kattobingu challenges!?"

Kuma turned over to Tetsuo and casually shook his head.

"I'm…pretty fine right now, kinda wanna spend some time with Y-I mean Kotori right now."

Yutori then got a mischievous smile.

"What too afraid to this time Yuma? Well, looks like I'm going to be better than you with this one!"

"Kotori, what do you think you're doing?"

"Trust me on this one Yuma, I can totally-"

"Kotori look out!"

Suddenly, something came from behind, and hit Yutori in the back that caused her to fall into the water. Unfortunately, it was the deeper end of the pool that they were hanging out in. Various students were already starting to panic.

"She fell in!"

"No freaking duh you baka!"

"Look, someone needs to help her!"

"Help! Where's the lifeguard?!"

Before anyone could do anything, Kuma jumped into the pool, diving towards the fallen Yutori. At the bottom laid the greenette, and the spiked hair one just was relieved to see that she hadn't fallen far.

'Yuma! I got this.'

Kuma then dove a little bit more, taking her with him. After Kuma emerged onto the surface with Yutori in his arms, he immediately started looking around. He then had no choice but to use it.

"Forgive me for this one Yuma."

Kuma started using CPR, first using mouth to mouth, and then was about to do the chest compressions, however, was a bit hesitant at first with everyone watching.

'It's my chest, I've touched it times before, it won't affect me at all. Besides, since I'm Yuma's body, it will affect his body more than me.'

Kuma then reluctantly started working on the chest compressions, his hands accidentally brushing over…you know what I mean, and after a few minutes, Yutori started coughing up water. Kuma was a bit relieved.

"Yuma!"

The entire crowd was then confused.

"Er…I mean Kotori! You're ok!"

From Yutori's view, her eyes were half open, barely able to stay awake.

"Hot…body…"

Kotori then fainted, leaving a panicked Kuma.

"Oh my-"

"Don't worry, she will be fine Yuma."

Kuma then looked behind him, seeing the lifeguard next to him.

"Sorry I was late, but from the looks of it, you saved her from a worse fate."

The lifeguard then hoisted the greenette onto his shoulders.

"She'll be fine Yuma, let's just keep her in a nice bed for now."

The lifeguard then walked away, leaving Kuma a bit distraught, along with the others.

Miastral and Astra both were looking at a ball of light that had came from Yutori's chest after Kuma pplied CPR. They both muttered the same thing.

"The third effect..."

* * *

**_Later that day:_**

Yutori's eyes slowly started opening. Her vision was still a bit hazy at first.

"Huh?"

She then sat up, finding herself in a small hospital bed. She was still in her swim gear, however, an odd feeling was all over her body.

"What was that? And…why do I feel so…hot? Why do I have a desire for-"

She then held her head, reimagining the person who saved her.

"It was…Kotori…and my body…it was…muscular, so…amazing, his touch makes me want to-"

"Giving into hormones now are we?"

Yutori just screeched a bit, before she saw Mistral looking down at her grinning.

"Good grief Mia…"

"Like I said, like a manga."

Mistral then started to blab a bit, Yutori already losing interest. She just thought to herself.

'She used CPR on me…well, time for some humiliation since she pressed my- wait aren't those, AGH! This stupid body and its mixed conflicting feelings!'

She then saw someone with a straw hat outside, eating a tomato. Yutori had a giant grin.

"Perfect."

Very carefully, she slipped out of her swimsuit, before leaping out of the window in her normal school gear, running after the man with the straw hat. Sadly, Mistral didn't notice. By the time she turned around, she couldn't see Yutori's body anywhere.

"Well thank goodness that gym was the last class."


	5. Yutori the Supermodel

Chapter 5: Yutori the Supermodel

* * *

_**Previously, on Swapping Numbers:**_

_**Yutori learns about the female anatomy, along with the hormones, which lead to Astral and Mia finding another effect of Number 68. Shortly after some group study between Yutori and Kuma, we found out that something within the Emperor's Key has caused Astral and Mia to switch bodies as well! Now known as Astra and Mistral, the two watched the effects of the two getting adapted to their new bodies. Yutori almost drowned, forcing Kuma to save her, despite any hormones that came with it. After she recovered, the girl escaped from the sights of Mistral, what will happen now? Find out today after this disclaimer!**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: ZEXAL II does not belong to me. Neither does ZEXAL. Still on a rage about Episode 81…also, I decided to change to not using Kanji, cause I don't want to receive the same backlash Vile received.**_

* * *

Yutori swiftly made it away from Mistral's sight line, following the one with the straw hat.

"Come on! Help me win this contest!"

Yutori watched the man's behavior to the person on the phone.

"If I get you a model you'll make the best you can now?! Please?!"

"Housaku?"

The man then turned around, his eyes widening before he shouted back into his phone.

"I have the perfect model! Meet me in Central Heartland right now! I'll be there in about ten minutes!"

He then took Kotori by the arms, before dragging her with him.

"Wait- HOUSAKU!"

"Sorry for bringing you into this Kotori, but I'm going to need your help for just a second!"

* * *

"Dammit, where the hell is he?!"

Kuma, Mistral, and Astra ran throughout the area, scouting it for them.

"He can't just escape so easily like that! If only there was some sort of sign…"

Kuma then accidentally ran into someone, knocking them both down.

"Ah!"

"Agh! I am so sorry about running into you ma'am!"

She was a mature woman, her appearance similar to Misty Tredwell from 5Ds. She then stood up, closely observing Kuma's facial expression as Kuma stared in wonder at her.

"You're Lola Kasumi, an international supermodel!"

The older woman was genuinely a bit surprised at the outburst from him. Kuma just continued on.

"I know you cause of my, er, girl…friend. Yeah, girl…friend…"

Kuma stayed in silence as Lola observed the boy's facial expression.

"Well, at least she used to be..."

Lola then turned around, speaking to him in a sympathetic voice.

"Tell me while we go."

* * *

_Meanwhile, with Yutori!_

Yutori and Housaku sat on a bench, waiting. Yutori was just checking her deck while Housaku twiddled his fingers.

"Alright Housaku, you want me as a model to help you win a fashion contest in order to get its prize money and get a kick start to your Tomato Paradise? Best that the money will provide is a booth in the next event Heartland will hold."

"Please Kotori! Just help me out?"

"Well, I see that you still haven't learned too much about subtlety the last time we met."

The duo then turned to the left, only to see Kuma and Lola.

"And you certainly got bigger from those years too Housaku."

"Lola! It's about time!"

"Kotori!"

"Yuma?!"

Lola and Housaku then gave each other a high five, along with a small hug, while yutori and Kuma stood in place. The older woman was a bit confused.

"Hmm? Something wrong Yuma?"

The two then backed away from each other, Yutori dropping the deck that was in her hands. The cards then were spilled all over the ground.

"Agh! Oh no…"

one of the cards Yutori possessed then flew next to the feet of Lola, she then picked it up, a surprised yet content expression on her face.

"Petal Monsters, I haven't seen these for a while…"

Kuma and Yutori then stopped picking at the cards, looking at the card Lola had retrieved for her.

"Yearning Freesia Maiden, thank goodness."

Lola then handed it back to them, before pushing a hand into her purse. It was a blue deck box, similar to the one that Yutori's was in.

"I may not look like it, but I'm also a duelist. I never saw anyone use the Yearning Freesia Maiden ever. Even though it was the cover monster, there was only one copy ever released. I might as well see."

Kuma and Yutori then stepped back in shock.

"You're asking us for a duel!?"

Housaku then grabbed onto the woman's leg.

"WHAT ABOUT MY FASHION THING?!"

"Priorities. We can get to the dress in a second. Right now, I wanna see these two face a real Petal Master."

She then narrowed her eyes towards them.

'Besides…I think this activity will help them out more in the long run.'

Kuma and Yutori then nodded at each other, brining out their duel disks.

"Duel Disk, set!"

Lola then took out a D-Gazer and D-Pad of her own, although her's was more shaped in an oval similar to Kotori's, it was blue in color.

"D-Gazer set!"

As the D-Gazers flashed, an AR Space formed around them.

"DUEL!"

* * *

_Kuma+Yutori: 8000  
Lola: 8000_

* * *

_Turn 1, Kuma:_

* * *

"I'll go first, draw!"

As he looked through his hand, Astra pointed to a few cards, before whispering into his ear.

"Gotcha Astral. I set one monster!"

A card backside then was placed into her monster card zone.

"Spell Card Activate! Double Summon! It lets me normal summon another monster!"

Switching the cards around, he then placed a new card onto the slot.

"Bull Blader, summoned!"

* * *

_Bull Blader, Effect, Level 4, Warrior, EARTH:_

_ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1200_

_When an attack is declared involving this card and an opponent's monster: You can activate this effect; during this battle involving this monster, neither player takes any battle damage, also destroy the opponent's monster after damage calculation._

* * *

"Two cards set! Turn end!"

* * *

_Hand: 2_

* * *

_Kuma+Yutori: 8000  
Lola: 8000_

* * *

_Turn 2, Yutori:_

* * *

"Aw yeah! It's my turn, draw!"

As she drew her card, she cringed at it.

"Little Fairy?! Aw no…"

She then analyzed her hand, seeing almost no other options.

"Uh…I summon Little Fairy!"

As she placed the card onto the disk, a small little fairy(redundant, I know…) floated onto her side of the field.

* * *

_Little Fairy, Effect, Level 3, Fairy, LIGHT:_

_ATK: 800  
DEF: 800_

_Up to twice per turn: You can send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard; increase this card's Level by 1._

* * *

"Now, I flip summon the monster that my partner just set!"

"Wait, what?!"

As the card turned up in a flash of light, a rock golem like monster was shown.

* * *

_Gogogo Golem, Effect, Level 4, Rock, EARTH:_

_ATK: 1800_  
_DEF: 1500_

_Once per turn, this face-up Defense Position card cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

Astra then facepalmed.

"Yuma, you're an idiot!"

Yutori just continued her turn like it was no skin off her back.

"Since a monster on my side of the field changed battle positions, it allows me to do this! Seedling Spread activate!"

Another light then also glowed from her card, another Fairy like monster on her side.

* * *

_**Petal Angel - Talim, Effect, Fairy, Level 4, WIND:**_

_ATK: 1350_  
_DEF: 1300_

_If this card was used for the Xyz summoning of a "Petal Maiden" card, reduce one of your opponent's monsters ATK and DEF to 0._

* * *

"Now, by sending a card from my hand to the grave, Little Fairy's level increases by 1!"

* * *

_Little Fairy: Level 3 + 1 = Level 4_

* * *

"Now, Petal Angel – Talim, Gogogo Golem, Overlay! Bull Blader, Little Fairy, Overlay!"

The four monsters then turned into lights of brown, green, and yellow, before spiraling into two red portals.

"Double Xyz Summon! Daigusto Emeral and Petal Maiden – Sunfloris!"

The two monsters then leaped from the portals, landing on the field with two Overlay Units of green and red circling them.

* * *

_**Petal Maiden - Sunfloris, Xyz, Effect, Rank 4, Warrior, FIRE:**_

_ATK: 2400_  
_DEF: 1200_

_2 Level 4 Monsters_

_If a "Petal Angel" Monster was used in the Xyz summoning of this card, this card can attack twice. You must detach one Xyz material in order for this card to attack._

* * *

_Daigusto Emeral, Xyz, Effect, Rank 4, Rock, WIND:_

_ATK: 1800_  
_DEF: 800_

_2 Level 4 monsters_

_Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to activate 1 of these effects._

_● Target 3 monsters in your Graveyard; shuffle all targets into the Deck, then draw 1 card._

_● Target 1 non-Effect Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target._

* * *

"TURN, END!"

Kuma then just growled at Yutori.

"GAH! Dammit, you just had to do that, I had a strategy set up!"

Yutori was, shocked, apparently, and decided to snap back at him.

"Well, I really didn't have much of a choice, so I did what was best for me!"

"Did you already forget that you're on the same team as the current Heartland Duel Carnival champion?!"

* * *

_Hand: 3_

* * *

_Kuma+Yutori: 8000_  
_Lola: 8000_

* * *

_Turn 3, Lola:_

* * *

"Ahem, if you didn't remember yet, I'm your opponent you two."

They then turned back over to see the older woman draw her card.

"And let me show you what I'm capable of! I first shall summon my Double Coston!"

An odd dark beast then manifested onto her side of the field.

* * *

_Double Coston, Effect, Level 4, Zombie, DARK:_

_ATK: 1700_  
_DEF: 1650_

_This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a DARK monster._

* * *

"And I think you two will recognize this card, Double Summon! So now I can release my Double Coston, and summon a deadly threat!"

Lightning then started flashing everywhere, before a few blue and yellow knives with petal covered hilts hit the ground. She had bright, blonde hair, slicked back and about jaw-length, with two long strands styled into distinctive antennae-like strands. Her eyes were cyan, whom had a black robe and high heeled boots. When she appeared on the field, her smile was a creepy one.

"Petal Fatale – Larxene, summoned!"

* * *

_**Petal Fatale – Larxene, Effect, Level 8, Thunder, DARK:**_

_ATK: 1200_  
_DEF: 1200_

_If this card is used in the Xyz summon of a "Petal" monster, halve one of your opponent's monster's ATK and DEF. This card cannot be affected by any Spell or Trap card effects. You can discard one card from your hand. Select one monster on your opponent's side of the field, halve its ATK and DEF. This card gains half of the halved amount of ATK and DEF. The selected monster cannot declare an attack. At the end phase, if there are any cards on your side of the field, pay 800 life points._

* * *

"Oh boy."

"Larxene, activate your effect! I shall send two cards from my hand to the graveyard!"

The knives then lit up in a dark blue lightning, before throwing them at the Xyz Monsters, causing petal to fly after the impact.

* * *

_Daigusto Emeral:_

_ATK: 1800 ÷ 2 = 900_  
_DEF: 1800 ÷ 2 = 400_

* * *

_Petal Maiden – Sunfloris:_

_ATK: 2400÷ 2 = 1200_  
_DEF: 1200÷ 2 = 600_

* * *

The two Xyz monsters winced, before the blonde girl wickedly grinned, before laughing.

* * *

**_Petal Fatale – Larxene:_**

_ATK: 1200 + 900 + 1200 = 3300_  
_DEF: 1200 + 400 + 600 = 2200_

* * *

"That's not good."

"It's about to get worse for you two. I activate the effect of a monster in my graveyard! Dual Blader – Kazuto, Special Summon!"

From the graveyard colored portal, a black robed indivdual with a black and green blade appeared, having black hair, onyx eyes, and a stern face.

"AN SAO REFERENCE!"

* * *

**_Dual Blader – Kazuto, Effect, Level 7, Warrior, DARK:_**

_ATK: 2700_  
_DEF: 1600_

_If this card was Special Summoned from the graveyard by a monster effect, this card can attack twice in a row. If "Petal Angel – Alium" is face up on the field, this card gains 600 ATK and DEF. If "Petal Angel – Yui" is on the field, this card gains 300 ATK and DEF. If "Petal Fatale – Leafa" is on the field, this card gains 200 ATK and DEF. If this card is destroyed, banish it instead. If this card attacks twice, next turn, it cannot declare an attack._

* * *

"Wait, Kazuto can't be summoned from the graveyard like that!"

Lola smirked.

"I know, but Petal Angel – Yui can do that. Speaking of which, Spell Card, Dimension Fusion! This lets me bring back any removed monsters!"

_Lola: 8000 - 2000 = 6000_

From above, a girl dressed in a pink blouse floated down, a large flaming blade in her hand.

"Special Summon, Petal Angel – Yui!"

* * *

**_Petal Angel – Yui, Effect, Level 8, Spellcaster, LIGHT:_**

_ATK: 2900_  
_DEF: 1500_

_By banishing this card from your graveyard, you can Special Summon one "Dual Blader – Kazuto" or "Petal Angel – Alium" from your graveyard. If there is a "Dual Blader – Kazuto" on your side of field, this card gains 900 ATK and DEF. If there is a "Petal Angel – Alium" on your side of the field, this card gains 1000 ATK and DEF. If this card attacks a monster, you can destroy it without applying damage calculation._

* * *

"TWO SAO REFERENCES?!"

"Now both Yui and Kazuto gain a bonus!"

* * *

_Dual Blader – Kazuto:_

_ATK: 2700 + 300 = 3000_  
_DEF: 1600 + 300 = 1900_

* * *

**_Petal Angel – Yui:_**

_ATK: 2900 + 900 = 3800_  
_DEF: 1500 + 900 = 2400_

* * *

"We're doomed."

"That's why we planned, AHEAD!"

"I'm sorry if it sounds so lame!"

"Well, let's finish this shall we?"

The two then turned back to their duel, both of them gulping.

"Now, Kazuto, attack Daigusto Emeral!"

The black robed man then took hold of his black sword, charging straight forwards, his body over Daigusto Emeral's.

"Duo Stabber!"

The swords then melded together, before he dived down with them, a stream of light coming from him as he landed on the floor, Emeral nowhere to be seen.

* * *

_Kuma+Yutori: 8000 – 2100 = 5900_

* * *

"Look out, cause here comes the second wind!"

Kazuto then sped over towards Sunfloris, where they started clashing swords.

"Starburst Stream!"

Before long, Kazuto had slashed Sunfloris with an epic 16-hit combo with both swords.

* * *

_Kuma+Yutori: 5900 – 1800 =4100_

* * *

As they both struggled to stand, Yui and Larxene raised their weapons above their heads.

"Larxene, Voltic Stem! Yui, Burning Petal Sword!"

"OH NO!"

After an inferno of Fiery petals and a whirlwind of electric stems, the two were effectively reduced, along with both of them falling to the ground.

* * *

_Kuma+Yutori: 4100 – 7100 = 0 LOSE_  
_Lola: 6000 WIN_

* * *

As they landed on the ground, Lola then went up next to the fallen preteens, a content look on her face.

"Now, what dress size are you Kotori?"

* * *

Kuma was standing outside of a changing stall, the mood a bit less than pleasant.

"I can't believe you made my body do this."

"You made my body touch your chest!"

"Look, the dress is fine, there is nothing wrong with it!"

"I'M REPRESENTING A MAN WHO IS TRYING TO MAKE A TOMATO PARADISE!"

"BY THE NEXT DAY, I'M GOING TO BE ON A CHOPPING BLOCK WITH THE GIRLS AT SCHOOL!"

They both then groaned, Yutori coming outside of the dressing stall in a sundress of white, decorated with a display of tomatoes.

"Can I have my deck back now?"

Kuma then removed the deck from his belt, placing it in her hand.

"Thank you, now if you excuse me, I got this fashion show to model for."

As Yutori walked past Kuma, her gaze that was fixed ahead of her was stern, cold. While she passed him, she slipped a small rectangular box into his hands. When she was out of earshot from Kuma, a sigh escaped his lips, making him open the deck box, revealing the monsters from the previous duel inside.

"She is rough isn't she?"

From the side was the master of the petals herself.

"Lola."

As she stopped near him, she held her hand underneath his chin, looking deep into his eyes.

"No matter how much you smile Yuma, ever since you broke up with her, you always stayed by her side even this long."

He then moved away from her hand.

"Because I just simply can't. I've known her all my life, we came so close…and now with this whole break up and fashion issue, I don't know what to think of her anymore."

"Yuma?"

He then glanced up to the older woman, seeing her point in a direction.

"Follow me."

They then walked off together, towards the hallway where Yutori went.

* * *

"And now, our last dress entry, Housaku and his tomato sundress!"

As clapping was heard, Yutori came out of the curtain, albeit somewhat awkwardly, and started waving to the crowd as she walked down the catwalk.

"Geez, this is very awkward, and with this dress, it certainly doesn't help."

As she walked back to the other end of the catwalk, other models then appeared from behind the curtain, wearing their unique designed dresses. A young man slightly long but neat black hair and black eyes then stood up, opening an envelope.

"The winner for best dress design is…"

The girls then looked at each other with a bit of worry, before a spot light shined on a burgundy haired woman with a Victorian styled dress.

"Rose Izinski!"

The woman had a surprised expression before cheering to herself. Kotori then just sighed in a bit of disappointment.

'Aw man, I didn't get to help Housaku or humiliate Kotori…'

"Wait just one second!"

The attention of everyone in the room was caught, and from a table that was near the very front of the stage, a man with blonde hair, blue eyes, a black suit, glasses, and a bright green tie stood up from his seat, pointing a finger at Yutori.

"You my dear lady, have it!"

"It?"

"Precisely, I shall provide three quarters of the amount of prize money from this contest, in return however, you shall be a supermodel for something of my design. Does that sound fair?"

Yutori looked over to the side, seeing Housaku nodding furiously. She then returned her gaze to the audience and the judges.

"Yes."

"Excellent, excellent my little song bird! My next fashion show begins in two hours! Let us go now! Oh, and before we forget dear Kotori, my name is Juan Sanchez, model scout and fashion designer."

Kotori and Juan then shook hands, before transitioning to Lola and Kuma backstage, watching everything from the side.

"See what I mean Yuma? Love falls in many different ways and places. But there is an old saying, "If you love something, set it free." and I think that you found that here in her."

Kuma then looked at Yutori, who seemed to enjoy the conversation she had with Kuma.

"What you set free was your relationship, because you didn't know each other as a couple, but two individuals. We all have similarities and differences, but it is important to know what we truly are when we are together. With you two no longer a couple, you both have the freedom to explore, and achieve happiness."

Kuma's face then saddened a bit from what Lola said.

"But Lola-"

"You're thinking of it, aren't you? If you pursue her, or she pursues and returns to you, at that stage, both parties have realized that being only individuals creates separation, and will find comfort in others, such as the deep friendship you two have. However, if neither of you confront and return to each other, then both of you have decided to leave those feelings aside."

Kuma then stared at the deck box that Yutori gave him with a solemn expression.

"But always remember Yuma, no matter what decision the both of you decide on, it shall affect your futures forever, and both of you shall know, what the right answer is."

Lola then walked to Yutori as well, her giving a small tin wrapped rectangle to Kuma as she walked away. A light radiated from the object as Astra came outside.

"Kotori…"

Some tears started flowing down Kuma's cheeks, the salty drops hitting the tin foil.

"Astral…"

* * *

Amongst the models that were still around, one in particular was glaring at the group of Yutori, Kuma, Lola, and Juan. An ocean blue '6' and '8' glowed in separate parts of her green ponytails. She then scowled before quietly following the group as they walked away.

* * *

**Petal Angel - Talim, Effect, Fairy, Level 4, WIND:**

ATK: 1350  
DEF: 1300

If this card was used for the Xyz summoning of a "Petal Maiden" card, reduce one of your opponent's monsters ATK and DEF to 0.

**Petal Maiden - Sunfloris, Xyz, Effect, Rank 4, Warrior, FIRE:**

ATK: 2400  
DEF: 1200

2 Level 4 Monsters

If a "Petal Angel" Monster was used in the Xyz summoning of this card, this card can attack twice. You must detach one Xyz material in order for this card to attack.

Seedling Spread, Quick-Play Spell:

Activate only when a monster on your side of the field changed battle positions. Special Summon 1 "Petal" monster from your hand.

**Petal Fatale – Larxene, Effect, Level 8, Thunder, DARK:**

ATK: 1200  
DEF: 1200

If this card is used in the Xyz summon of a "Petal" monster, halve one of your opponent's monster's ATK and DEF. This card cannot be affected by any Spell or Trap card effects. You can discard one card from your hand. Select one monster on your opponent's side of the field, halve its ATK and DEF. This card gains half of the halved amount of ATK and DEF. The selected monster cannot declare an attack. At the end phase, if there are any cards on your side of the field, pay 800 life points.

**Dual Blader – Kazuto, Effect, Level 7, Warrior, DARK:**

ATK: 2700  
DEF: 1600

If this card was Special Summoned from the graveyard by a monster effect, this card can attack twice in a row. If "Petal Angel – Alium" is face up on the field, this card gains 600 ATK and DEF. If "Petal Angel – Yui" is on the field, this card gains 300 ATK and DEF. If "Petal Fatale – Leafa" is on the field, this card gains 200 ATK and DEF. If this card is destroyed, banish it instead. If this card attacks twice, next turn, it cannot declare an attack.

**Petal Angel – Yui, Effect, Level 8, Spellcaster, LIGHT:**

ATK: 2900  
DEF: 1500

By banishing this card from your graveyard, you can Special Summon one "Dual Blader – Kazuto" or "Petal Angel – Alium" from your graveyard. If there is a "Dual Blader – Kazuto" on your side of field, this card gains 900 ATK and DEF. If there is a "Petal Angel – Alium" on your side of the field, this card gains 1000 ATK and DEF. If this card attacks a monster, you can destroy it without applying damage calculation.

* * *

I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas. If not, have a Happy Holidays.

I'm going to go play No More Heroes 2 now.


	6. Returning Favors

**Chapter 6: Returning Favors**

* * *

**Swapping Numbers Finale: Returning Favors**

* * *

_Disclaimers: Really? Kotori fanservice? My goodness…I don't own ZEXAL, but if I did, I would make it skyshipping exclusive fanservice. The scene in the lake with Yuma and Kotori was just too cute though. And Rei was evil? Many people are gloating._

* * *

Another stage with more colorful displays than the last one was being set up along with various security guards and stage men working things out. Meanwhile, various girls that were from Heartland Middle School also arrived, most of them gossiping over the significant impact Kotori-or Yutori-had made for herself, being recognized by Juan Sanchez.

"This is so cool! Kotori is going to look fantastic!"

"I know right?"

Backstage, Lola, Juan and Housaku looked from behind the curtains.

"Oh my, oh my, if this keeps up, I'm going to need to start charging people to watch! Lola! Where is our model?!"

"Mr. Sanchez, please have some faith and patience. Beautiful girls always need time!"

Juan then waved his hand before moving further backstage.

"Yes, yes, I mean, look at how you turned out little Lola. Now where are the others?!"

As he kept walking, Yutori was a bit flustered in the whole situation.

"Geez…this dress is so weird!"

The dress itself was a bit grand, even for someone like Yutori. It was white, had a skirt that went behind her, similar to many other wedding dress counterparts, a pair of long white gloves that went up her forearms, a small veil that was attached to her hair, and a pair of little high-heeled shoes that were just as white.

"It's just too…open, grand…I can't do it !"

Juan then grabbed her by the shoulder, pointing towards the curtains.

"Everyone is nervous about a thing like this, but fear no, for shall nothing, and I mean, nothing will or shall go wrong as of now! I mean, with such a theme such as Marriage Boutique is nerve wracking, ABOLUTELY, AND I MEAN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING CAN-"

"Mr. Sanchez?"

"WHAT?!"

The man turned around, facing one of the agents with a clipboard.

"Sir, Mr. Taylor Gorrel has fallen ill just a few minutes ago due to Writer's Block, so he can't model today."

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

The poor man then fell to his knees in an overdramatic fashion, before yelling at the sky. However, Lola, who was on standby, saw the perfect opportunity for her.

"Mr. Sanchez, I have a perfect replacement for Taylor."

"Well, some good news, who is it?"

Lola then reached over, pulled Kuma towards her, and shoved him in front of him.

"Yuma! He's the best replacement."

The man then scanned his body top to bottom.

"You're right about that! Except, what the hell is wrong with his hair? Doesn't matter! Get the boy the tuxedo!"

Before long, everything had turned into another frantic mess.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, Outside!**_

A girl with two green ponytails was at the very front. No one saw it, but the green suddenly turned into different shades of blue, overly long hair that passed her rear, and a very over elegant dre-

"Screw it! You know it's me! Hey, where are you going? DON'T CUT ME-"

* * *

_**Back in the back…stage…yeah:**_

"Okay, we're going to be just fine!"

"Mr. Sanchez, please calm down, you're going to have a heart attack."

"Lola dear, I never had sodium this week, so I won't have one! Now, get the brides and grooms! The show is starting!"

In a flash, the man leaped out of the curtains and onto the stage with a microphone in hand.

"Welcome to the Juan Sanchez Fashion Show! It's going to be a smashing hit! Now, meet the beautiful girls and their wonderful themed dresses – THE BRIDAL OCCASION!"

As the music played from the speakers, many girls in different bridal dress designs flooded out, waving to the crowd and posing for pictures. Eventually, some males also came out in other elegantly designed tuxedoes that made the girls in the front row swoon. Eventually, there were two people behind the curtains, who were also the last ones.

"And finally, our main event dress!"

A bright display of lights then scattered everywhere before a huge spotlight was shone towards the curtains, moving to the side, showing Kuma and Yutori in their little attire of occasion. Their hands were intertwined with each other's before walking down the catwalk, posing for the audience, which earned any claps and applause. The duo just waved back to them, before they started posing for the camera. Kuma then leaned towards Yutori, whispering in her ear.

"I was talking to Lola earlier, and I was thinking…"

"Thinking about what?"

They then posed with a waltz like dip, Kuma holding onto Yutori's back while his other arm held her up.

"I may have been too harsh with you the other day, and I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

Yutori then stood up, wrapping her arms onto Kuma's neck.

"No Yutori, **I **was being selfish. You're an important part of my life and I don't want that aspect to disappear either."

She then placed her hands onto his cheeks, pulling themselves closer for a kiss.

"NOT SO FAST BUCKO!"

Suddenly, ice began forming around Yutori's feet. It was quickly rising to her waist.

"NO!"

"What's going on?"

After the ice had almost completely surrounded, Yutori quickly saw her deck and Number cards inside a bouquet she had near her feet.

"My deck! Get it from that bouquet!"

Suddenly, ice began forming around Yutori's feet. It was quickly rising to her waist.

"No!"

"What's going on?!"

After the ice had almost completely surrounded her, Yutori quickly saw her deck and number cards inside a bouquet she had near her feet.

"My deck! Get it from that bouquet!"

Kuma then quickly nodded, seeing the flowers and adding the cards to his pockets. A few seconds later, the girl from earlier in the chapter resurfaced from the shocked crowd. An ocean blue number glowed in her already blue enough hair.

"That's the number we lost!"

Lola and Juan then arrived on the scene too, where Lola just scowled at the sudden appearance.

"You have a ton of nerve interrupting a fashion show like this!"

The girl then stopped near the stage, her dress dancing with the multi colored lights in a series of sparkles.

"Well Lola, I suppose you now regret rejecting my dress idea now that I have your top and newest model captured!"

The girl ice then completely surrounded Yutori, before it broke into a giant ocean blue water droplet. She then started yelling in it, along with hitting the sides. The girl below just laughed her little head off.

"Don't bother trying little girl! You can't make a sound or get out! Now…I, Marizu, shall be taking over your show Lola!"

"Like you will!"

Marizu then saw Kuma ready with his duel disk. She just sighed before pulling her deck and placing it in the holder.

"Well, I suppose I can take out her boyfriend in a duel! Let's make a deal. You win, I let everyone go, I win, I keep you as my boyfriend and become top model in place of this girl!"

"What? NO!"

"Funny you should reject my offer. Number 68?"

The water around Yutori's body then started getting closer to her, where she then noticed the lack of oxygen closing in.

"Hrk! Ko-Kot…"

"Alright! I get it, just…stop. Please…"

The grip around Yutori then loosened, where she instantly found it easier to breathe. She looked out the encasement towards Kuma.

"Kotori…please, help me…"

Kuma scowled, as an AR fiel formed around them.

"DUEL!"

* * *

_Kuma: 4000  
Marizu: 4000_

* * *

"I shall go first, draw!"

As Marizu's hand left the deck, it seemed as her entire body cascaded in sparkles.

"I'll start off with the Wind-Up Magician!"

A purple cloaked magician with a yellow golden gear in it's back appeared in a firery spiral, before starting to click.

* * *

_Wind-Up Magician, Effect, Level 4, Spellcaster, FIRE:_

_ATK: 600  
DEF: 1800_

_If the effect of a "Wind-Up" monster is activated, except "Wind-Up Magician": You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Wind-Up" monster from your Deck in face-up Defense Position. This effect can only be used once while this card is face-up on the field._

* * *

"Next, a spell card, Materia Reloader!"

A cannon like object then formed onto the field, a box of different colored glass spheres contained within it, before reloading its chambers.

* * *

_**Materia Reloader, Continous Spell:**_

_During each of your standby phases, pay 700 life points, or destroy this card. Place one "Reload" counter on this card (max. 4) during Main Phase 1. If this card is destroyed, attach any cards from your graveyard to any Xyz monster on your side of the field as Xyz materials. For every two "Reload" counters, attach 1 Xyz Material._

* * *

"I've never seen this before!"

"One card facedown will end my turn, cutie. *wink*"

* * *

_Hand: 3_

* * *

_Turn 2, Kuma:_

* * *

"Don't let her get to you…I draw!"

As he drew the card, Astra flashed in, only to be shown in a bit of a weakened state.

"My connection with Mia isn't strong, we must win this!"

"I agree. Unlike Yuma, I know what to do here. I first activate Hand Destruction! So we both send two cards from our hands to the graveyard, and then draw two more cards."

Marizu just scoffed, before flipping her hair.

"Whatever, it is no skin off of my back."

As she sent part of her hand to the graveyard, Kuma just smirked all the way through.

"Now what is that smug smirk of yours?"

"I'm about to Kattobingu, THAT IS WHAT!"

As he regained his hand, a portal opened up in front of him as he activated another Spell Card.

"By activating the card, Question, we're going to play a game!"

Yutori inside the bubble just cheered while Marizu's eye twitched a little.

"Simple, just guess the monster at the bottom of my graveyard Marizu, and you remove it from play! Fail in doing so will have it special summoned to my field!"

"Curse you Hand Destruction! I wasn't paying attention!"

Lola just fist pumped at Marizu's twitching eye.

"Take that Marizu!"

After a few moments of silence from her, Marizu finally spoke.

"It's…Ga…gaga-"

A very loud buzzer then quickly cut her off, where Kuma took a card from his graveyard.

"That's wrong, so I can special summon this! Come forth! Dual Blader – Kazuto!"

From the graveyard colored portal, the black robed warrior arose, leaping backwards, holding the black and the green twin swords in both sheaths, a rush of wind emitting from his presence.

* * *

_**Dual Blader – Kazuto, Effect, Level 7, Warrior, DARK:**_

_ATK: 2700  
DEF: 1600_

_If this card was Special Summoned from the graveyard by a monster effect, this card can attack twice in a row. If "Petal Angel – Alium" is face up on the field, this card gains 600 ATK and DEF. If "Petal Angel – Yui" is on the field, this card gains 300 ATK and DEF. If "Petal Fatale – Leafa" is on the field, this card gains 200 ATK and DEF. If this card is destroyed, banish it instead. If this card attacks twice, next turn, it cannot declare an attack._

* * *

"He may not be able to attack twice, but it's still a good powerhouse! So, to add on, I set one monster in defense position."

The back of his card then flashed on to the field.

"Now, I attack with Dual Blader!"

After a fierce battle cry, the black swordsman gripped his dark blade, charging towards the Wind-Up Magician.

"I don't think so! Activate Negate Attack!"

A vortex appeared right in front of the sword, cutting off the attack and no harm being done to the Magician.

"Tch, I place one card facedown to end my turn."

* * *

_Hand: 2_

* * *

_Turn 3, Marizu:_

* * *

_Marizu: 4000 – 600 = 3400_

* * *

_Materia Reloader: 1 Reload Counter_

* * *

"I can't believe you made me use that Trap Card, so I draw!"

Taking the cards, she then placed one onto her area.

"Wind-Up Rat, summoned!"

The small mechanical toy mouse then appeared, clicks going off as it was face-up.

* * *

_Wind-Up Rat, Effect, Level 3, Beast, EARTH:_

_ATK: 600  
DEF: 600_

_During your Main Phase: You can target 1 "Wind-Up" monster in your Graveyard; change this face-up Attack Position card you control to face-up Defense Position, and Special Summon that target in face-up Defense Position. This effect can only be used once while this card is face-up on the field._

* * *

"And since I Normal Summoned my rat, I can Special Summon my Shark!"

From a water-like portal, a toy shark with the same gold key in its back leaped out.

* * *

_Wind-Up Shark, Effect, Level 4, Fish, WATER:_

_ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1300_

_When a "Wind-Up" monster is Normal or Special Summoned to your side of the field: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. Once per turn: You can activate 1 of these effects._

● _Increase this card's Level by 1, until the End Phase.  
● Reduce this card's Level by 1, until the End Phase._

* * *

"Next, by switching Rat from attack to defense, it can bring back one of its friends!"

Another flash of appeared, this time, a green toyish soldier with the same signature gold key in its back rose from its graveyard colored portal.

* * *

_Wind-Up Soldier, Effect, Level 4, Warrior, EARTH:_

_ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1200_

_During your Main Phase: You can increase this card's Level by 1 and ATK by 400, until the End Phase. This effect can only be used once while this card is face-up on the field._

* * *

"Now, I use the effect of Wind-Up Magician to special summon my Wind-Up Honeybee!"

In a brown colored light, a small yellow and black toy bee flew onto the field in defense position.

* * *

_Wind-Up Honeybee, Effect, Level 1, Insect, EARTH:_

_ATK: 100  
DEF: 300_

* * *

_When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Wind-Up" monster from your Deck._

* * *

"Next, is the Spell Card Falling Current! I declare that my Wind-Up Magician is now a Level 3 Monster!"

* * *

_Wind-Up Magician: Level 4 = Level 3_

* * *

"By the effects of Wind-Up Shark and Soldier, I shall raise the level of Shark, and raise the level of Soldier!"

* * *

_Wind-Up Shark + Wind-Up Soldier: Level 4 = Level 5_

* * *

"Now! I Overlay Level 5s Wind-Up Soldier and Wind-Up Shark and Level 3s Wind-Up Magician and Wind-Up Rat! Double Xyz Summon!"

In a burst of light with two red portals, two Xyz monsters flew out in a ridiculously colorful fashion of thunder and lightning.

"Come forth! Wind-Up Arsenal Zenmaioh and Wind-Up Zenmaines!"

* * *

_Wind-Up Zenmaines, Xyz, Effect, Rank 3, Machine, FIRE:_

_ATK: 1500  
DEF: 2100_

_2 Level 3 monsters_

_If this face-up card on the field would be destroyed, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card instead. Once per turn, during the End Phase, if this effect was used this turn: Target 1 card on the field; destroy it._

* * *

_Wind-Up Arsenal Zenmaioh, Xyz, Effect, Rank 5, Machine, WIND:_

_ATK: 2600  
DEF: 1900_

_2 Level 5 monsters_

_Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target 2 Set cards on the field; destroy them._

* * *

"What's the purpose of summoning them? They have no fighting power against Kazuto!"

"Maybe, not for long though!"

The last card in Marizu's hand then glowed ominously. Astra noticed it immediately.

"That's her key!"

"She's summoning it!"

"I activate **Ranks in Numbers**! It can allow me to Xyz summon any Xyz Monster from my extra Deck that matches the exact amount of Ranks as the current amount of Xyz Monster's ranks on my field, at the cost of reducing its attack and defense points by 1000 and attaching this card as an Xyz Material."

Static then appeared over the card, along with Astra's body, four lights being extracted from her.

"AGH!"

"ASTRAL!"

"Rise, Numbers 68!"

A number "68" flashed in ocean blue, followed by the number's sealed form. It was an egg that appeared to be made of water, with a floating red core visible within. Yellow dots lined the top in a ring fashion. There were visible black bubbles floating within the structure of the egg, as well as the dots turning to the same color as well, eerily flashing visibly within seconds. Soon enough, the red nucleus expanded as wide as the egg size itself, spreading the water onto the ground. The nucleus divided into 4 smaller spheres, one o them turning into a ruby, while some of the yellow dots separated into a pair of eyes. Eventually, the water started forming into a distinct body shape. It had 2 thick arms, three finger clawed-hands, two legs that had came out of the smaller version of the egg shape, a thin torso attached, which also connected the circular head and arms. Suddenly, on it's arms, a ring of black bubbly spheres glowed on its forearms, and yellow dots eerily glowed on its shoulders, near its torso, around a red jewel on its chest. Black dots glowed around its yellow eyes. Suddenly, a tube came out of its back, connecting to the back, while 2 tentacles appeared out of its head, attaching to the last remaining red spheres available. One Number 68 glowed in the space between its head tentacles, while a single purple overlay units surrounded the monster.

"WoMANA, Calaris Vice-Versa!"

* * *

_**Number 68: WoMANA Calaris Vice-Versa, Xyz, Effect, Rank 8, DARK, Aqua:**_

_3 Level 8 Monsters_

_ATK: 1000 - 1000 = 0  
DEF: 3000 - 1000 = 2000_

_If you activate one of these card's effects, you cannot activate the selected effect again. If this card has no Xyz Materials, this card's original ATK and DEF are treated as 0 and cannot be in defense position. Once per turn, you can activate one of the following effects:_

_-Detach 1 Xyz Material. Switch the original ATK and DEF of all face-up monsters on the field until the end of this turn. Any additions and subtractions to ATK and DEF due to card effects are applied to the new ATK and DEF. Monsters Summoned after this card's effect are excluded._

_-Detach 1 Xyz Material. Your opponent's and your life points are swapped_

_-Detach 2 Xyz Materials. Return this card to the Extra Deck, special summon 1 Xyz Monster from the Extra Deck, and attach any remaining Xyz Materials to the Special Summoned Monster._

_-Detach 2 Xyz Materials. Switch ATK and DEF values with one of your opponent's monsters and one of your monsters._

_-?_

* * *

As the Number glowed within her blue hair, she just laughed maniacally.

"Now, I activate the effect of Numbers 68! I swap our ATK and DEF values! Go, Swap of Priorities!"

The last overlay unit then was absorbed into both of its claws, before crushing it and shooting two streams of purple into the sky.

"Now what?!"

* * *

_Dual Blader - Kazuto:_

_ATK: 2700 = 1600  
DEF: 1600 = 2700_

* * *

_Wind-Up Honeybee, Effect, Level 1, Insect, EARTH:_

_ATK: 100 = 300  
DEF: 300 = 100_

* * *

_Wind-Up Zenmaines, Xyz, Effect, Rank 3, Machine, FIRE:_

_ATK: 1500 = 2100  
DEF: 2100 = 1500_

* * *

_Wind-Up Arsenal Zenmaioh, Xyz, Effect, Rank 5, Machine, WIND:_

_ATK: 2600 = 1900  
DEF: 1900 = 2600_

* * *

_Number 68: WoMANA Calaris Vice-Versa, Xyz, Effect, Rank 8, DARK, Aqua:_

_ATK: 0  
DEF: 0_

* * *

"This isn't good!"

"Zenmaioh, activate your ability! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can destroy two set cards!"

As a green overlay unit absorbed itself into Zenmaioh's separate arm, it shot two beams, destroying the set monster(revealed to be Ganbara Knight) and facedwon(which was Copy Knight).

"Zenmaioh! Attack Kazuto!"

Zenmaioh then charged straight at Kuma, a claw straight at him. Kazuto blocked the attack with both swords, before a beam shot destroyed him.

* * *

_Kuma: 4000 – 300 = 3700_

* * *

"Now, Zenmaines attacks directly!"

Two claws then snapped at Kuma, shocking him.

"AGH!"

* * *

_Kuma: 3700 – 2100 = 1600_

* * *

"Since I can't do anything else, this ends my turn."

* * *

_Hand: 0_

* * *

_Turn 4, Kuma:_

* * *

"It's my turn, draw!"

He looked through his hand, finding the situation quite terrible.

"This isn't good. I can't summon any Numbers with this hand, I can only go on the defensive for now…"

His hand quivered a bit before he gripped his cards.

"I set one monster and 2 cards to end my turn then."

* * *

_Hand: 0_

* * *

_Turn 5, Marizu:_

* * *

_Marizu: 3400 – 600 = 2800_

* * *

"Well, time to activate my Materia Reloader! By sending it to the graveyard with two Materia Counters on it, I can recover an Overlay Unit in exchange!"

As it started changing the revolving chambers, it catapulted a blue Overlay Unit to Number 68.

* * *

_Number 68: WoMANA Calaris Vice-Versa: 1 OU_

_ATK: 1000  
DEF: 3000_

* * *

"And now, since I can't properly take you down, I suppose I shall activate Xyz Treasure, so for each Xyz Monster on the field, I can draw one card. There are three on my side, so that means I get an additional three cards."

As her hand replenished, a grin spread across her face.

"Well what do you know? A second Xyz Treasure! That means another three cards!"

Her hand was now full to the brim of five whole cards, before she took one card that made her grin sickeningly.

"Spell Card activate! Overlay Regen! This allows Number 68 to gain another Xyz Material by attaching this card to it!"

As Overlay Regen appeared, it turned into a purple Overlay Unit, shooting itself towards Calaris Vice-Versa.

* * *

_Number 68: 2 OU_

* * *

"Time for another assault! Zenmaioh activate your effect!"

"Trap card activate! Damage Diet! Quick-Play Spell activate! Mystik Wok!"

The two cards then flipped up, revealing the set monster to be Gogogo Golem.

* * *

_Gogogo Golem, Effect, Level 4, Rock, EARTH:_

_ATK: 1800_  
_DEF: 1500_

_Once per turn, this face-up Defense Position card cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

"First, by releasing Gogogo Golem, I can gain 1800 points, AND halve all any damage that I will take this turn!"

* * *

_Kuma: 1600 + 1800 = 3400_

* * *

"Grgh…I activate Number 68's effect then! We switch life point values!"

* * *

_Marizu: 2800 = 3400  
Kuma: 3400 = 2800_

* * *

As Kuma felt drained, all of Marizu's monsters were ready for their attack.

"TIME TO TAKE YOU OUT! All-out assault!"

A various row of attacks sprayed out from her monsters, severely crippling Kuma.

"AGH!"

"KOTORI!"

* * *

_Kuma: 2800 – (5300/2=2650) = 150_

* * *

"To end that, I shall place one card facedown to end my turn. Flawless victory!~"

* * *

_Hand: 3_

* * *

_Turn 6, Kuma:_

* * *

"Tch…that one really hurt…"

Yutori inside the ice bubble had a few tears that threatened to fall, while Mistral had her hands covering her mouth in horror.

"ASTRAL/KOTORI!"

Kuma weakly drew his card, and then quickly saw a glimmer of hope.

"This is perfect! Spell Card Activate! Xyz Treasure! With three Xyz Monsters, I can draw three more cards!"

"That won't help you in the slightest. My victory is assured."

As his hand increased, Astral saw an opening.

"The path is open! Do it Kotori!"

"I hear you! I Advance Summon Petal Angel - Alium!"

A lightning bolt then struck across the sky, before a rapier sword endowed in silky white fell and landed in the ground. Another flash occurred, before a chestnut haired girl covered in a dress completely made of petals picked up the item, spinning it around.

* * *

_**Petal Angel - Alium, Effect, Level 6, Warrior, LIGHT:**_

_ATK: 2300_

_DEF: 1900_

_You can special summon this card from your hand if your opponent has 2 or more Xyz monsters on their side of the field. If there is a "Dual Blader - Kazuto" or "Petal Angel - Yui" on your side of the field, this card gains 500 ATK and DEF. If this card destroys a monster, monster effects cannot be activated until your opponent's Main Phase. If this card was used in the Xyz Summon of a "Petal" monster, it gains 700 ATK and DEF._

* * *

"The third SAO Reference!"

"That's right! And with this, I attack the Wind-Up Honeybee! Flash Penetration!"

The girl then sprinted across the field, before leaping up, sending multiple stabs from her rapier at the poor toy bee.

"EEEK!"

* * *

_Marizu: 3400 - 2000 = 1400_

* * *

"YOUUUUUUUUUUU! I activate Honeybee's-"

"Ha ha! Not gonna happen with Alium's effect, so I shall place two cards facedown to end my turn."

* * *

_Hand: 0_

* * *

_Turn 7, Marizu:_

* * *

Marizu's hair started flipping out a bit, rising a bit on end before it flopped back down.

"You're going to get it NOW!"

As she drew her card, her grins just got frankly more twisted.

"Heh heh…I activate another Overlay Regen."

"This is getting ridiculous."

"So are you, and I'm going to end it! By removing TWO Overlay Units from Number 68, I can switch the Attack and Defense values of two monsters on the field! I choose Number 68 and Petal Angel - Alium!"

"I activate the Trap **Chlorophyll Petal Displacement**! I can only activate this card if I have 1000 Life points or less and a "Petal" monster is on my field. I can send an Xyz monster from my own Extra Deck to the graveyard, to negate the activation of another monster's effect on the field, and gain life points equal to that monster's ATK."

* * *

Kuma: 150 + 1000 = 1150

* * *

"B*TCH!"

"Hey, don't start whining, you get to keep the Xyz materials rather than throw them out."

"Fine! This card is useless anyways! I activate Number 68's last ability! I can swap it out for a different Xyz Monster!"

Both overlay units then absorbed themselves into it's two antennae, where an odd scenario happened. In the place of the aqua number was an enormous silver grey machine with a pyramid-shaped lower body, four jet boosters, an oddly humanoid upper body, two hands, and a purple head with yellow eyes. Multiple gold keys inserted themselves into the body, and two orange Overlay Units circled it.

* * *

_Wind-Up Zenmaister, Xyz, Effect, Level 4, Machine, EARTH:_

_ATK: 1900 + 600 = 2500_

_DEF: 1500_

_2 Level 4 monsters_

_This card gains 300 ATK for each Xyz Material attached to this card. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target 1 face-up monster you control; change that face-up monster to face-down Defense Position, and if you do, during the End Phase of this turn, change it to face-up Attack Position._

* * *

"Much better! Now, I attack with Zenmaister!"

"Hold it right there! Half Unbreak!"

"What?! No!"

"Oh yes! This prevents Alium from being destroyed and halves my damage. How's them apples Marizu?!"

* * *

_Kuma: 1150 - 100 = 1050_

* * *

"Doesn't matter, you still take damage, SO MOUNT YOUR ASSAULT!"

"Now quick-play spell, Blasting Xyz! By removing an Overlay Unit from Zenmaines, I can deal an extra one thousand points of damage if I fail to destroy a monster with another Xyz Monster!"

The ball of electricity that used to be one of its Overlay Units was building within the claws of Wind-Up Zenmaines, before it fired a powerful blast of electricity at Kuma, and from the looks of it, severely injure him that part of his tuxedo got ripped, and had him literally rolled up a bit on the floor. Tutor's tears then hit the surface of her prison fully.

"KOTORI! KOTORI! NO!"

* * *

_Kuma: 1050 - 1000 = 50_

* * *

"Well, I guess that's that. Nothing you can do now."

Upon those words, Yutori squinted a bit, before there was a bit of horror on her face.

He wasn't moving.

"KOTORI! YOU HAVE TO GET UP! MIA! Help them!"

Her Hands kept banging onto the water, and with some proficiency, was starting to cause a bit of a rip in it.

"Hey, I think it's working! I'm coming Kotori!"

As she kept hitting the water, the ripple started becoming bigger, before a whole gap was formed, where she could stick her hand out.

"Kattobingu!"

Marizu then heard the voice, shocked to see Yutori escaping.

"What the hell?!"

"Daze, ORE!"

She then miraculously broke through the water that had imprisoned her, landing right next to Kuma, shaking him.

"Kotori, c'mon, please wake up!"

"Astral's signs of life are fairly weak, if we can get your body back up and running Yuma, then we can save him and Kotori."

"I hear you, so for now, I'm taking this duel!"

* * *

_Yutori: 50_

* * *

"Keep it up! I place two cards facedown to end!"

* * *

_Hand: 0_

* * *

_Turn 8, Yutori:_

* * *

"I draw, and activate **Peacekeeper's Amendment**! By negating the effects of traps on the field for this turn, this lets me special summon a "Paradise" or "Utopia" monster from my graveyard, and I choose **Number 13: Paradise**!"

"When was that ever in your graveyard?!"

"You'll find out, I'm about to summon it!"

A light then erupted in front of Yutori. The number "13" formed and flashed in blue, and a familiar sealed form emerged. The form began to change and shift until all arrangement were made, filling in the armaments. She grasped her staff, her 13 glowing, and spun it around before yelling her trademark "HEE-YAH!" and taking a battle stance, making them cheer.

* * *

_**Number 13: Paradise, Xyz, Rank 4, LIGHT, Spellcaster:**_

_ATK: 2400  
DEF: 1600_

_2 Level 4 monsters_

_When the effect of a face-up "Number 39: Utopia" on your side of the field activates: you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card instead. If a face-up "Number 39: Utopia" you control has no Xyz Materials: you can equip this card to that monster as an Equip Card. If this card has any Xyz Materials when you activate this effect: attach those Xyz Materials to the equipped monster. While the equipped monster is equipped with this card: its effects are negated, it cannot be destroyed by battle, and its control cannot switch._

* * *

"Next, I activate Heavenly Paradise!"

* * *

_**Heavenly Paradise, Normal Spell:**_

_Activate only while you control Number 13: Paradise and you have only this card in your hand. Draw five cards._

* * *

"So, let's get to it!"

As she drew her new hand, Kuma's body twitched a bit.

"Yu…ma…"

"Now, I activate **Return of the Bladers**! This allows me to Special Summon Dual Blader - Kazuto!"

"Him again?!"

As Kazuto emerged from his graveyard colored portal, he quickly went to Alium and pecked her on the cheek.

"I now normal summon Gogogo Giant! And with its effect, it allows me to special summon my Gogogo Golem from my graveyard!"

As the red giant emerged from the graveyard, the blue golem followed suit, both crouched in Defense Position.

* * *

_Gogogo Giant, Effect, Level 4, Rock, EARTH:_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 0_

* * *

_Gogogo Golem, Effect, Level 4, Rock, EARTH:_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1500_

* * *

"Next up, **Level Award**! It makes Alium a Level 7 Monster!"

"Impossibru!"

"I now Overlay Alium with Kazuto, and Giant with Golem! Double Xyz Summon!"

The two warriors and the two earthly beings spiraled into the air, before a red and a galaxy portal opened up in front of her.

"Appear now! Petal Bladers – Kirito x Asuna and Number 39: Utopia!"

The Petal Bladers were the same two monsters that were used to summon it while Utopia came back with a mighty triumphant "UTOPIA!" battle cry.

* * *

_Number 39: Utopia, Xyz,Effect,Warrior, Rank 4, LIGHT:_

_ATK: 2500  
DEF: 2000_

_2 Level 4 monsters_

_When any player's monster declares an attack: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the attack. When this card is targeted for an attack, while it has no Xyz Materials: Destroy this card._

* * *

_**Petal Bladers – Kirito x Asuna, Xyz, Effect, Warrior, Rank 7, EARTH:**_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2500_

_2 Level 7 Warrior Monsters_

_This card can attack twice. You must detach an Xyz Material for this card to attack. If this card has no Xyz Materials, return this card to the Extra deck and Special Summon the Xyz Materials that were used to Xyz Summon this card._

* * *

"HOLY CRAP!"

"Time to finish this! This is over and you know it! Double Blades of Love! Hope Slash! Amethyst Power Collider!"

The Number's swords cleaved whole through Zenmaioh, the two swords of black and white had went through Zenmaister in a quick finish, and the purple energy blast had went through the double clawed Zenmaines.

"No, I'm supposed to be it! I'm supposed to WIN! AGH!"

* * *

_Marizu: 1400 - 1400 = 0_

_Yutori/Kuma: 50 WIN_

* * *

As the AR space dissolved around them, Marizu had fainted onto the stage, and everyone watching were cheering.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!"

"Was that staged?"

Lola then quickly grabbed a nearby microphone while Kuma was able to get up.

"Who cares! Let's hear it for Yuma and Kotori, the most fashionable duelists in Heartland!"

The whole crowd then gave a large applause and cheers for them, Yutori helping Kuma up back onto his feet.

"The tuxedo doesn't seem to have survived mind her."

They both then chuckled, while Astra and Mistral both were looking at Marizu and her Extra Deck.

"At long last, we have found it, Number 68, fully constructed with it's last effect."

Astra and Mistral carefully stuck out their hands, extracting the number from Marizu. Mistral gazed at it carefully, then stole a glance at Yutori and Kuma. At that very moment, the card started resonating, before flying out of the hand of Mistral, guiding itself to the two teens nearby.

'Yuma, Kotori, you both have learned well…'

Yutori then leaned towards Kuma, placing a kiss on his lips, where at the same time, Number 68 glowed with two blue and red lights. When the lights died down, Kuma and Yutori felt…different. When she looked ahead, she saw…herself. When Kuma looked ahead, all he saw was himself.

"I'm me again!"

They both took ahold of each other again, staring deep into each other's eyes.

"Kotori…Once again, I'm sorry!"

"No, I am…and…I still love you Yuma."

"Same."

They kissed each other again, leaving the crowd to awe in the cute moment.

* * *

_Later that weekend:_

"Kotori! Let's go let's go!"

Yuma had been (somewhat) politely waiting at Kotori's staircase, going through his deck multiple times (which was quite unnecessary in hindsight) for their date. After another two minutes, Yuma just sighed and ran up the stairs, opening the door without a second thought.

"I said let's-"

"YUMA!"

Kotori was still wrapped in a towel, and from the sudden burst through the door, her fingers slipped from the cloth, causing it to fall.

"YUMA!"

"I'm so sorry!"

Outside, Mia just laughed at what had happened, while Astral stared out into the open, looking at a very peculiar sign.

"Well, I guess this is a happy ending."

The peculiar sign was a picture of the two teens, in their wedding outfits, lips locked in a kiss.

* * *

**Happy Late Valentine's Day everyone.**


End file.
